Flowing in Time
by Skychild101
Summary: Ganon has been granted with magic. But when he decided to mess with it, things go terribly wrong when he pulled the Heroes of Sky, Time, Twilight and the fours into one timeline. Can the Links go back to their original timeline? T for safety. Please R&R!
1. The Idea

**Author's Note:** So after reading Zelda fanfics, I decided to try doing one instead of novelization. This story will be a long one-I can't say how many chapters there will be so yeahhh. Let's get going!

* * *

Chapter 1: The idea

Ganon let out a boring sigh as his dull eyes stared into nothingness. Of course, him being the most evil king that ever existed had all the power he needed so he should have started conducting a plan on how to get rid of the pestering pest that was known as the heroic Link.

But no.

The evil king, the one they all feared, was bored.

Just then, puff of smoke appeared in front of him and he stared at the smoke, having a hunch as to who it was.

"Master..." one of the twinrovas spoke.

With a bored tone, Ganon responded. "Have you got news?"

"No but-"

"Then don't bother talking to me! I'm busy!" he snapped.

"Oh _yes._ I can totally see the great king of evil is totally doing something productive. Why, twinsy, I think we should leave the great genius to his work." she drawled, sneering.

"I agree! Too bad we won't be able to tell our genius idea." she sighed.

The two started to disappear but Ganon stop.

"Wait!" he boomed. "What idea?"

"Oh the Great One is curious!" Koume exclaimed

With a straight face, the witches scowled.

"Gee, you don't have to look _that_ happy." Kotake cleared her throat. "We produced a plan-"

"It suddenly came to us really-!"

"Our plan is that since you really have the _power_ , why not end your misery with the Links with one stone?"

Ganon perked his ears, suddenly being interested. "So...more like going back in time to kill the first ancestor?"

"Yes! It would really kill the cycle and it would put your shame away." the nasty witch cackled as Ganon glared.

"How would you like it if I put you in a cauldron and cook you for dinner?" he said, sadistically.

The witch paused, laughing sheepishly.

"So? What do you say oh mighty one? Do you agree to end Link in one blow? To truly show your tyranny?" the other one said.

Ganon smirked. "Yes."

"Very well!"

The two witches disappeared which left Ganon smirk malovently. He would finally end that pestering hero. A hero that would be no more.

 **:(/\\):**

The two witches got to work, both of them muttering the ingredients that were needed to make that spell. As they were halfway of the spell, Koume made her way to grab a potion that was needed to the cauldron. However, she accidentally bumped to the side of the table, knocking a bottle to the floor.

Muttering, she bent down to pick it up but as she went up, the witch bumped her head underneath the table and grimaced.

While her head bumped the table, a small vial of bottle that contained green liquid wobbled before it fell down, making its content to spill to the cauldron.

Kotake, however, hummed as she entered in but she suddenly paused and gave out a screech which earned another bump from the female.

"What?! What!?" the female witch cried out, holding her head.

"What did you do? The content! Nooo! We're dead..." the witch sobbed.

But the other one just blankly stared at her. "Eh?"

"You fool! You messed up the potion!"

She gave a nervous laugh. "Well, then...I think we can fix it as long as Ganon doesn't-"

"Twinrovas! Come!" a terrifying voice came.

The two witches laughed nervously. "We're done for."

 **:(/\\):**

"Yes, master?" the puff of smoke came which alerted Ganon.

"How goes the potion?"

"Um...hehe...about that...you see, it's not done yet and it would take a while-"

"I don't have time to wait!" he roared which made them jump. "I want it now!" he snarled. "And if you're not done the what is _that_ behind her?" he pointed to the female witch with the messed up potion in a bottle.

"Ah that...that is-no!" Kotake shrieked, watching in horror as Ganon snatched the bottle.

"Use the spell. Make it quick." he growled.

The female sighed. "Its all of ours funeral..."

With that, the two started to conjure magic words and not from nature, lightning and thunder was heard before it crackled and then, suddenly a strong wind came followed by a purple vortex that swirled out in the open.

"What is that?" Ganon peered through his squinted eyes.

"Oh that um...you see, this _witch_ here messes up the potion and instead of killing the old Link, it will pull _all_ Links into one timeline...well, dimension really."

Ganon stared at the witches before his face was twisted in fury.

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_

And like that, the vortex pulled them in.

 **Author's Note:** Geh, this was fun to write XD as I said this will be a long ride so I hope you all will stick with me and enjoy the story. Toodles!


	2. Hero of Sky

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! I'm glad people are already enjoying the story ^^ much obliged! Well, without further ado, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Hellman76 for following, favoring and reviewing the story. Thanks to Miya04 for following the story. Thanks to Rinku Mitora GT for reviewing and favoring the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Hero of Sky

Link smirked as he carefully positioned the arrow on the bow. He crouched down and stared at Groose, aiming at the beehive that was above him.

Smiling gleefully, Link started to release the string but a sudden explosion came which forced Link mess up his aim and he released the arrow, having it struck at the trunk of the tree.

Link scowled at the sudden explosion and muttered. Figuring it out that he may as well find out what the explosion is, Link strapped his bow around the shoulders and walked towards the source.

As he walked, the hero smiled. He admits. It felt rather odd having the sky above you and living on the surface. He was surprised that there was actually something beneath the clouds when he first landed here.

Of course, Zelda and Link would often visit Skyloft; sometimes gathering supplies and food while other times visiting the people.

While they were on the Sky, Link would stop and help the people who needed before descending down to the surface.

A sad face etched on him. Whenever he passed by the sacred temple, he would always think of the old lady, that was known as Impa. It was quite a shock when the three found out the real identity.

So now, whenever Link passes by the temple, he would enter in and make a prayer. After all, she had helped him so much in this journey.

Link came to a stop after reaching the destination and he scanned the area, trying to locate the source. Naturally, he wouldn't have no problem if only the loud obnoxious hadn't come.

" _HEEEEY, LINKKKK!_ "

The sudden loud voice exclaimed which startled Link and nearly toppled forward.

He sharply turned his head to Groose who had a wide smile across his face. Link twitched.

"Groose." Link said sharply. "Are you insane?! Quite down!"

Groose stopped walking when he reached Link and had a confused look.

"Why?"

Link sighed. "I heard an explosion around here. I'm trying to locate the source but so far I don't see anything."

Groose squinted his eyes. "An explosion huh?" he then started to mutter. "If there was an explosion, then there should be a trail..."

Groose started to walk forward.

"Groose?! What are you doing? Groose!" Link growled as he reluctantly got off his spot and chased after him.

After a few minutes, Groose poked his head to an area with many trees and bushes.

"Aha. You should find evidence here." Groose pointed to a burnt area.

Link blinked, widened his eyes. "Uh...good work."

The hero walked towards it, occasionally stepping on tall grasses so it would be easier to walk. He reached it and started to examine it.

Link ran his hand on the smokey trail. He them bought the soot up to his face.

"Hmm...its still fresh." Link mumbled. "But where did it come from?"

Groose glances around but when he turned around, he widened his eyes.

"Uh, Link..."

"Not now."

"No but really Link."

"Groose, not now!" he exclaimed.

Groose shrugged. "Well alright. I guess we don't have to run away from this swirly vortex..."

Link sighed. "There's no-wait, _what?"_ he whipped his head to indeed find out that there was a swirly purple vortex that crackled with energy. Of course, at first it seemed harmless.

" _Where_ did that come from?"

Groose shrugged. "It just came out of nowhere." he stopped. "Link, I don't think you should be going towards it."

And of course, Link didn't listen and continued go forward.

That was until Groose saw that it was picking up by a lot.

"Link, step away from the vortex. Now!"

With that, Groose grabbed Link and started to run from it. The strong energy kept on emitting it out, having a strong wind coming.

When it was really strong, the two grabbed a nearby trunk and held on for dear life.

"Linkkkkk, hang on!"

"What do you think I'm doing!?" Link shouted.

Link eventually felt his fingers starting to slip and he gritted his teeth as questions came to his thought.

Was this a new evil? Has peace shattered?

" _LINKKK!"_ Groose bellowed, watching his friend flying towards the vortex. "Hang on, buddy! I'm coming!"

And then he let go, flying towards Link. He luckily managed to grab Link's hand and then quickly grabbed another trunk with his free hand.

"Hang on tight!"

The two were hanging on as the wind continued to be stronger each time until Link's fingers started to slip.

"Hang on!" Groose roared.

"I can't! The wind is too strong!" Link tried to hang on tight but it was too much. Unfortunately, the wind was stronger and stubborn and it had more power which was it finally won.

The wind forces Link let go of his hand and started to fly back to the vortex.

"LINKKK!"

Groose let go and flew toward him.

"No! Save yourself!" Link yelled. And then, Link was finally pulled into the vortex and like that, it was gone.

Groose widened his eyes and with a hard _thud_ , he stumbled forward doing a front somersault until he stopped.

He rested to catch his breath but the minute he stopped, he turned around to see the vortex gone.

" _ **LINK!"**_

 **Author's Note: ** Dun dun dunnnn. Where did Link went off? Will he ever come back? Find out!


	3. Hero of Time

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. With a short A/N, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to The Legend of Zelda Fangirl for following and favoring the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Hero of Time

Link grinned as he carefully painted his newly made mask. After the adventures, he decided that he earned to relax and now wanted to be a kid.

He frowned. So much had changed that he didn't even returnee to the Kokiri Forest to "live the normal life" as how Zelda put it.

He tried but couldn't. His sense of adventuring was still written around him and he was eager to step foot in Hyrule again. He admits though. He was mad when the Deku tree basically told him "your parents; you're an orphan now and you're going to save the world! YAY!"

The Hero sneered. He was furious when he's life suddenly changed, throwing him into the destiny that was already foretold; a destiny he couldn't change.

A soft neigh was heard and the muzzle went towards Link's ear, nipping it.

"Hey, Epona. I'm almost done. Give me a minute, would you?"

Epona, a brown beautiful horse, neighed with annoyance. Link frowned.

" _Hey!_ Don't take that tone with me! Or you're not getting any sugar cubes!"

If horses could do raspberry blows, Link could've sworn Epona would've done it.

Link closed one of his eyes to get a more accurate painting on one of the decorations.

Rolling her eyes, Epona resumed eating grass until she got an idea. Doing a horse-like grin, Epona quietly trotted towards Link who was sitting on a wooden stool. And then, she made a swift pull with her leg, yanking the stool from Link so he fell down to the ground with a _thud_ which caused Link mess up his work and was sprayed with paint.

Epona neighed with laughter as she then nipped Link's hat and began to run away.

Link growled. "EPONA!" he roared. "Come back here!"

And the chase started. Link knew he wouldn't be able to catch Epona but he knew Hyrule. He knew shortcuts.

Meanwhile, Epona slowed down to a trot, her head held high as she trotted against the pavement; Link's hat in her mouth. As she trotted, Epona slightly gave a glance behind and saw that Link wasn't behind her. She figured that he was _way_ behind her.

How wrong she was.

As she moved her head to the front, a face popped in front of Epona which caused her to halt unexpectedly.

"Aha!" Link proclaimed as he landed on the ground, dragging the string of the hookshot back to its proper place. "You think you couldn't get away, could you?" Link said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Epona snorted with a disappointed face.

" _I'll_ take that!" Link made his way to grab his hat but being stubborn, Epona didn't let go that easily.

"Epona! Give it back!" he cried out.

It seemed like a tug o war; Epona would have the upper hand but then Link would also have it. But deciding to be more amusing, Epona grinned like a Cheshire cat and released the hat which forced Link stumble backwards then fell to the ground, his hat droop over his face.

Letting out a huff, Link flipped over the tip of his hat behind his head. He glared at Epona who snickered.

" _Not funny!"_ Link snapped.

Bur Epona was filled with laughter.

"Har har." Link scowled, fixing his hat and turned on his heels stomping forward.

As Link began to walk, he suddenly stopped as he saw something in the distant that seemed to be coming at a fast-paces. Unfortunately, Link didn't had the time to react (since all he did was turned to the opposite side) and that sudden blast of shockwave suddenly struck Link at the front and forced him to fly forwards, having him struck the ground.

He slid down the path, his mouth full of dirt and stopped to a halt.

Since Epona wasn't in the range of the shockwave, she stared at her master with wide eyes before she let out a hearty laugh.

Link made a flat face before he pushed himself up, spitting out the dirt.

" _Bleh._ " he sputtered. Upon hearing the horse laugh, Link turned his head to the side and scowled which instantly made her quiet, stifling the laugh.

The green-clad hero got up, muttering as he brushed the dust before he turned his attention to where the blast had came from.

Where did it come from?

Eyes narrowed, Link started to walk.

"If you don't follow, I'll leave you to the redeads."

And that stopped Epona from laughing as she nervously started to gallop towards her master; Link smirked.

If there was one thing in common, Link and Epona both hate redeads. They were the most terrifying creatures ever to be encountered and their shrieks are painful enough to make a person go deaf.

 **:(/\\):**

Link quirked an eyebrow. The two companions had entered the woods only to find a rather large burnt area, indicating that was where the shockwave/explosion had taken place.

Link ran his fingers down the fresh soot and rubbed them together, eyes narrowed.

Where had this come from?

A sudden movement alerted the Hero and he saw Epona sniffing the evidence.

"Pick up anything?"

Epona then stared to sniff the air but lost it. She stared back at Link, shaking her head.

Link furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm going further. You stay here."

Epona protested, giving a mixture of snort and neigh.

" _Stay._ "

And the Hero went, pushing out the grasses and the bushes that would be in his way. Rolling her eyes, Epona began to go her own way until her ears perked up.

Curious, the horse started to look around until to the side, she saw something opening like a vortex. Epona neighed at the unexpected appearance and upon the troubled neigh, Link quickly came to sight and saw his friend going berserk.

"Easy, girl. Easy!" Link cried out.

He ran towards the frightened horse and climbed on her saddle in attempt to calm her.

"Down!"

After a few tries, Epona calmed down but the nerves were still there.

"Good girl." he muttered, patting her.

Link then craned his neck to give a glance at the sudden vortex, studying it.

"Where did you come from?" he muttered.

It wasn't until then that a strong wind started to come. Really strong. The vortex then began to pick up energy, making it crackle and Link widened his eyes, tearing his direction away from it.

"Go, girl. Go!" the hero urged her.

And then, Epona ran at full speed, going away from the vortex but it seemed that it just kept on coming towards then; its wind becoming stronger and stronger.

Due to having enough energy, the vortex held high pressure and it couldn't hold the energy any longer and it released the power, sending it to the hero.

Link got a full blast of it, sending both of them forward and landed with a rough impact. Link scrambled to his feet right after Epona got up and started to go towards her master.

"No! I'll catch up. Go. Go!" Link commanded.

Epona gave a hesitate look before she reluctantly moved away from her master and ran forward. Poor Link couldn't outrun the strong wind and he soon found himself losing balance and fell to the ground.

Grunting, Link unsheathed his sword and stabbed it at the ground and he held on to it for dear life. As the wind was getting stronger, Link grabbed the sword with both hands but the wind was being stubborn.

It began to blow even harder than before, having Link lose grip on his sword. At last, the wind had seemed to have won since with a one last blow, the wind swept Link off, pulling him and the sword towards the vortex and he gave an exclaim of shout.

Upon hearing her master's cry, Epona swerved around and headed straight towards Link. Determination was in her eyes and she wasn't going down with a fight.

"No, Epona!"

Ignoring the master's call, she kept on running forward but unfortunately, Link was sucked into the vortex and with a zap, it was gone.

Epona stumbled clumsily from the sudden disappearance and she whipped her head back, eyes wide.

Her master was gone.

 **Author's Note: ** Aww poor Epona :/ no longer has a master..for now. Where did this Link end up? Toodles!


	4. Hero of Twilight

**Author's Note: ** What's new? I only have 4 days of vacation *confettis, streamers and balloons* now let's get going!

 **Shout Outs: ** Thanks to Potato (Guest) for reviewing the story. Thanks to Taiski for favoring the story.

* * *

Chapter 4: Hero of Twilight

A soft _sploosh_ came, interrupting the calm surface of the water that had now got broken, having its ripples dance across the water.

Link sighed calmly. He watched the view in serene, watching its beauty as a soft breeze would come by.

He likes to fish.

It had always calmed him whenever he feels stressed or angry or he does it for fun because fishing is always fun.

As he waited for the fishes, Link went deep in thought. His current state was Lake Hylia and oh Goddesses, he loved this place. Sure Fyer and his brother creep him out a bit but they were friendly people.

Link would almost always come here just to get away; from the people, from the world and from the kids. Especially from the kids.

The only one whom Link can really stand his Colin; the rest...not so much.

And then there's Ilia who always had a problem about stealing his horse. To say that he wasn't irritated when she kept stealing her horse would be an understatement.

And there was his...adventure. Ever since from the last one, Link found it difficult to stay at home; sure he was saddened that everything was different but it was time to move on.

Along the journey, he had met some great friends although he always thought Midna was a pain in the butt at first but he still values their friendship even when she didn't.

Link gave a small smile and when he remembered the first time transforming into a wolf. It was honestly the most painful experience part of the journey but he eventually got used to it as time passed on.

Link snapped open his yes when he felt a pull on his bait and he grinned. He quickly grabbed onto the stick and started to carefully reel the fish in who was jumping in and out of the water.

Whenever a fish grabbed the bait, don't reel in too quickly or otherwise you'll lose it.

Link smirked when it was a game of tug o war. Sometimes the fish would pull back and sometimes he would until he finally reeled the fish in.

It was a small medium fish. It wasn't enough but it was enough for him and Epona.

He felt guilty about eating it but he's a human.

And he's gotta eat.

* * *

Link stretched his back after finishing his meal; the fire still crackling warming the two companies.

It was a nice fish, making the meal be rather enjoyable.

With a tummy full, the hero looked up the starry night sky. It was beautiful. There was a low wane moon glistening in the sky, lighting up the path so down below, there would still be some light. Link laid on the concrete stones of the entrance of Hylia's Spring, continuing to gaze the starry sky; maybe also trying to find a constellation.

A thought struck him.

He suppose he should pay a visit to the group in Telma's bar and to visit Zelda but he figured that they would probably be too busy rebuilding Castle Town and the Castle itself.

He suppose he should jump in to help but he will do it tomorrow since he needed some sleep.

And curling into a ball, Link's eyes started to droop with fatigue before it was fully closed.

Who knows how long had passed but a sudden explosion came, interrupting the silence. But from the loud blast, it instantly jolted Link awake as he stared into the darkness with wide eyes.

Thanks to his wolf form, his eyesight were sharpened.

He started to scan the area, looking for the source until he began to sniff the air and when he found smoke, he narrows his ears.

Epona gave a soft neigh at the discomfort.

"Stay here, girl."

Link closed his eyes and started to feel the familiar sensation of transforming into the blue-eye sacred beast.

Almost as it came, it ended without so much less of a pain. Link quickly sniffed the air and when he found it, the wolf turned towards the stairs and made a mad dash, following the trail of smoke.

* * *

Wolf Link came to a halt when he found the smoky trail and he started to sniff around the air, trying to find the original source of the smoke. The explosion did a number, alright. A large area of the trees and bushes were burnt from the blast, blackening the environment around it.

Link knew that it was still fresh just from the smell of it. But there were still no sign of the original source which made him confuse and instantly went back to the first question.

Where did it come from?

The green-clad hero can't continue to go on as he had no other evidences. Narrowing his eyes, he decided to leave it and come back later to see if anything changed; his wolf sense aren't picking up either. As he started to turn around, the trees began to rustle from the breeze that had just started to pick up.

Link turned around to see the ominous clouds darkening, a sign that indicating a storm was coming. A heavy one. A few minutes later, the wind started gust. It came in short waves, each breeze becoming more intense than the first. Loose leaves danced around in the wind, being whisked away into the distance.

The more the wind got intense, the more it was difficult for Wolf Link to move forward and to safety. He didn't knew if transforming back into human was worth it as he would probably have more of a chance to stay pinned down with his sword. He should've transformed earlier and now he was of course paying the price.

As always.

The fierce storm resumed its bidding, making a living hell to the nature below. Link decided to take a risk and felt his transformation fading away to a human. Without losing a second, Link quickly unsheathed his sword and stabbed it to the Earth's ground. He then, with slow steps, released the blade to urge forward from the harsh wind that would bite at his face.

But Mother Nature decided to be cruel to the Hyrule's hero since a branch from the tree smacked at Link's face, forcing him to lose grip of his sword. Luckily, the sword was flying with him or he would be lost without it.

Teeth gritted, Link tried to swing towards the nearest tree to grab hold of the trunk. As if by some miracle, the green-clad being was able to do just that but he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it for long.

As if his situation isn't worse, a sudden vortex started to appear and the boy ever so slowly peered at the opening.

Where did _that_ come from?

 _The wind's too strong. I wouldn't be able to hold on._

Just as he thought that, he lost his grip on the trunk and was sent flying forward. As he was about to be sucked in, he felt a sudden strong pull at the edge of his tunic; something strong was pulling him in.

A sharp loud neigh was heard, having Link to instantly recognize who it was.

Epona.

The brown mare pulled backwards with strong force of her own. But the wind was proven to be stubborn since it eventually forced Epona to let go of her master, creating a rip at the tunic.

Epona neighed frantically but all she heard was Link's voice.

"Stay back!"

And with that, Link, the hero, was gone.

 **Author's note: ** And another sad ending for Epona...I know im terrible :3 don't kill meeee! What happens next? Find out!


	5. Hero of Four

**Author's Note:** I realize the beginning is a little slow, only because we're being shown how the Links are getting dragged to a "place". I promise you this is the last chapter of the Links getting pulled into that place before the real action takes place. So…let's get going!

* * *

Chapter 5: Hero of Four

A rustle from the bush came before two eyes peered through the holes of the said bush. Blue squinted his eyes as he stared at the scene in front of him, scanning the area and when it was clear, he grinned.

Unaware to him, Red skipped cheerfully across the grassy lands. He truly loves this place especially if peace had fallen over the glorious land of Hyrule. Red could take in the deep breath and smell the wonderful clean air that wasn't intoxicated with evil.

Red suddenly stopped since he had heard a sudden rustle in the bush. With a sharp eye, he stared at the bush with a hard gaze. After a few seconds, he shrugged it before walking off. How he wished he had checked the bush because all of a sudden, the bush shook again and then, in a rapid motion, a figure in blue came jumping out of it.

Red screamed in fear from the sudden jumping figure who was lunging at him. Then came a thud.

Sudden laughter echoed as Red pushed himself up and he stared at the laughing Blue who was rolling on the floor, unable to control himself due to the scene that had been displayed.

"Blue…?" Red's voice quavered.

"O—oh man. _Oh_ man!" Blue gasped with breaths, wiping the tears away from his eyes. "Y—you should've seen the look on your face."

Red's eyes started to well up with tears but once Blue started to calm down, he took a look at the young hero and suddenly felt guilty.

"Ah…please don't cry." he begged. "It was a joke. A harmless one. Please, Red. Don't cry—ah, crap."

"Blue, you scared me." Red wailed. Blue sighed, grumpily. Sometimes, Red was no fun when it comes to pranking or scaring people. Blue forced himself to go to his partner, trying to comfort him before the other two shows up.

"Red, please. I didn't mean it in a rude way. I just wanted to be…funny." Blue tried.

"But that was so mean!" Red bawled.

Blue gave an aggravated sigh and wanted nothing more than to dump him in the middle of the desert so the redeads can have him.

"And what had happened? Blue?"

Blue froze before he scowled, knowing exactly who's those voices belonged too. Blue sighed.

"I scared Red." he mumbled.

Purple crossed his arms. "Blue, what have we told you about scaring poor innocent people?"

"That it's rude and mean and impolite. We should spread kindness and love—okay, can we just forget about it? It was just a harmless scare!"

Green smirked. "Only if Red forgives you. So, tell me, Red…do you forgive Blue?"

Red, who sniffed, looked up to Blue and stared at him for a few seconds. The blue-clad hero awkwardly shifted away from the gaze until Red told his answer.

Red nodded which made Blue let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, Blue. Looks like you had learned your lesson." Green said, trying not to laugh at Blue's expense.

"Put a sock in it, will you?" he muttered, angrily.

Green chuckled as Purple helped Red to get up.

"Now…who wants to head to Castle Town?" Green asked.

There were cheers all around and Green shouted. "Alright, set course to Castle Town—"

Just then, a sudden explosion came which alerted them and it made Green Link's face make a deflated face.

"Aw, man. What now?" he groaned.

"I don't know. But we need to check it out."

Disappointed, Green followed the rest of the heroes.

 **:(/\\):**

"And here I thought peace had finally come. Who's the new villain?" Blue asked.

"I dunno. We probably won't find him at the scene of crime." Purple answered. "He might've had already ran away."

"And where are we supposed to find the explosion we had heard?" Green quizzed.

Red looked to the sky and noticed a faint trail of smoke. He followed the path with his eyes and saw a thicker smoke up ahead.

"We go north." Red announced.

"You know because?"

The red-clad hero pointed up the sky. Blue's face fallen. "Oh…"

"Let's go! Let's go!"

And the foursome followed the smoky trail so that as they go further in, the route becomes thicker and thicker until they had arrived at their destination which was deep in the woods. Blue used his sword to get the thick vines and grasses but at the last one, he didn't notice a fallen log and had fallen to the ground with a _fhump_ sound followed by a splash.

Green and Purple snickered when they saw he fell into a puddle of mud, seeing him dripping from head to toe as he got up. Green walked to Blue, joining him from the side.

"So how do you like Karma?" Green asked.

As an answer, Blue simply pushed Green backwards which made him fall to the same mud puddle Blue was just seconds ago. Purple guffawed at his misfortune as Green pulled himself out of the puddle, wiping out the content from his tunic.

He glared at Blue who was also doing the same thing. After he was done, the blue-clad hero looked up to see the glare.

"What?"

"What do you think?" Green sneered.

Blue glanced down at the muddy tunic and smirked. "Ohh…how _dreadful_." he snickered.

"Hey, hey guys! Come quick!" came Red's voice.

The three broke into a jog after hearing their friend's call and noticed that there was rather a large section of the area burnt due to the explosion. Red studied the area, sniffing the evidence as he brushed his finger of the soot.

"Who or what you suppose made this?" Red quizzed.

Purple narrowed his eyes, joining his friend to take a look at the evidence scene. "I don't know but something large and big could've done this."

"Well, we need to figure out where the main source is. How about we split into two and search the forest?" Blue suggested.

Green nodded. "Right. Purple and I will search to the right of the forest. You and Red search left."

"Why am I always with Red?" he whined.

Red, who was jumping and being cheerful, exclaimed. "Let's go! Let's catch our mystery guy!" he proclaimed before running off.

"Mystery guy!? Okay, that was lame." Blue whipped his head towards the remaining two.

"You're with Red because we want to see you more miserable." Green replied, cheekily. "And we know just how much you _love_ Red."

Blue growled. As the three started to split apart, it wasn't too soon where Blue felt an odd sense of energy. He stopped wondering where it could be coming from but when he turned around, his eyes widened and he gave an exclaim of shout.

" _GUYS!_ " he hollered.

In a flash, Green and Purple madly dashed to where they had heard the cry of their friend.

"Blue? Blue! What?! Are you alright?" Purple cried out.

" _What_ is that?" he pointed to the swirly vortex that appeared. Purple looked at the purple vortex and he had noticed that it was getting rather windy.

"Well, it's getting windy but I don't think that vortex is friendly." Green observed, pinning down his hat with his hand so that it wouldn't fly away.

The vortex kept on spinning and spinning, widening its entrance, allowing more energy to be created. Lightning bolts appeared in the twister until it formed into a ball of energy that looked like it was going to be released.

"Hit the deck!" Blue screamed.

The three jumped in different directions to avoid the release of the energy. The power destroyed part of the grassy area and the three pushed themselves up, their gazes staring at the vortex that looked like it was going to release again.

 **:(/\\):**

Red skipped happily, wearing a bright smile across his face. He was happy. Happy that he was with his friend, Blue that they were going to investigate the mystery explosion scene. He liked Blue—he was his best friend and he was very dear to him.

After seeing two different paths, Red stopped, blinking.

"Hey, Blue. Which way?"

No answer. He frowned.

"Blue, which way?" he tried again.

He started to panic and he twirled around when he noticed that his friend wasn't here.

"Blue! Where are you?!" he cried out. Perhaps he was attempting to scare him again?

With that thought in mind, Red searched the bushes, the grass and heck even the trees but there were no signs of Blue. Where could he go?

"Blue!" Red exclaimed. "Blue!"

He went back to the way he had come, hoping to find his blue hero. He didn't want to lose him so he thought nothing of the worse. He continued to run and as he ran, Red felt the wind being rather strong.

"Blue!"

He was desperate now. Red sincerely hoped that he was alright.

As he came back to the spot of where they had left off, Red stopped in his tracks and gaped at the scene. There was a swirly purple vortex that seemed to be creating energy although he just _assumed_ but he wasn't aware that it was going to attack again.

But what bothered him the most was that there was figure lying on the ground that seemed frantic, trying to get hold of anything so that it wouldn't be sucked into the twister. Red squinted his eyes at the figure until he gasped after finding out who it was.

"Blue!"

Upon hearing his name, Blue perked his head up and noticed Red running towards him.

"No Red! Get away!" Blue yelled.

Red stopped, eyes wide. "But…"

"Red, watch out!" Green screamed.

Blue gave a glance behind and saw that the vortex was about to give out another set of its power. He gasped as he looked back to Red who was staring at Blue with sad eyes.

"Red, get out of the way!" Blue shouted. Pulling all his might, Blue gathered enough strength to pull himself up and then he started to running towards the young hero. Just in time, Blue grabbed Red and pushed him out of the way, just as the ball of energy blasted towards the spot to where they were a second ago.

The two grunted, rolling to the side and came to a halt, with Blue on top of Red who widened his eyes.

Green and Purple let out a sigh of relief but they broke into a grin.

"Looks like somebody cares for Red!" the two sang-song.

And that immediately made Blue scowl. "I _do not_ —"he stopped after hearing Red's voice.

"You really care for me?"

Blue froze, whipping his head back to Red's hopeful eyes staring at them. He ignored the snickering and let out a small irritated sigh.

"Fine." he huffed. "Yes. I do care for you…" he paused. "Unfortunately," he muttered.

Red gasped, happily hugging his pal. "Oh Blue! I knew you were my friend!"

"Get off me…"

"Alright, already. Now we need to find a way to close this vortex— _eeeee!_ " Green suddenly yelled as he was picked up from the strong blast of wind and was sent twirling towards the twister.

"I got you!" Purple exclaimed, grabbing Green's hand just in time. Luckily Purple was there.

"Thanks," Green breathed. But because of the wind, he was floating.

But because of the wind was being stubborn, it picked up its pace making it be stronger each time.

"I think you made it angrier that Green wasn't sacrificed!" Blue yelled.

"Hey!"

However, Blue had lost his footing and the wind was carrying him towards the vortex.

"Green, grab Blue!" Purple ordered.

Green scowled. "I think it would be better if I let the vortex have him."

"Green!"

"Alright!"

And with great timing, Green just managed to grab hold of Blue.

"You're lucky Purple told me to save you or otherwise I wouldn't."

Eventually, Red started to fly towards the strong vortex as he too had lost his footing and Blue grabbed. By now, they were a chain of figures, all holding to each other dearly (except for Purple who was holding Green's hand while he was holding a tree's trunk). The wind kept on being stronger and stronger until finally, Purple's grasp started to let go.

"Purple, don't you dare let go of the trunk!" Green warned him.

"I'm trying to grip it! The wind…it's too strong!" Purple yelled.

For a moment, it looked like a tug o war; Purple would try to use all his muscles to grab hold of the tree that looked like it was about to give out. Eventually, the wind had won and the tree broke its roots out of the ground. The four heroes screamed as they were sent towards the vortex, all calling their names.

"Green!"

"Blue!"

"Red!"

"Everyone!" Red yelled.

And then, they all fell (including the poor tree) into the vortex. Once it was satisfied, the vortex was closed.

 **Author's Note:** Ahh, I find Red my favorite character ^^ I haven't played Four Swords in a long time. In the next chapter, we will get to see all of the Link! That would be fun! R&R! Toodles!


	6. Discoveries

**Author's Note: ** Ehh…I really need to find the dates of when to update this XD I would probably updated this every Friday and Saturday…that should probably be fine. Alrighty then, anyone excited for the new Zelda game coming out? I really hope it's also for the regular Wii—yeah I still have the old one…also, in this chapter, I had begun by typing out which Link has been introduced first—you'll see what I mean once you read it but as we go on throughout the story, the Links will be getting names such as "Twilight" which means Link from Twilight Princess and so on. Let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Guardian of Ga'Hoole Alex for following the story. Thanks to FluidMetal for following and favoring the story. Thanks to AShinyBlueMew for reviewing the story.

 **Responses:**

AShinyBlueMew: Yes, I have realized that, however, I'm not including ALL of the Links—I'm merely including the ones that have been "chosen" for this particularly story…because if I included every single Link there ever was, it would drag too much. Hum, I should probably change the summary up a bit, eh? Cheers.

* * *

Chapter 6: Discoveries

 **Hero of Sky**

Link groaned, pushing himself up as he rubbed at the back of his head. He felt like he was drunk, needless to say. The young hero still felt dazed and he hoped that he would eventually regain his composure.

Link blinked. He was still confused as to where he was but he opened that the vortex wouldn't come here again. Link sighed as he took in his surroundings which is nothing but trees and occasionally bushes here and there.

Knowing that he needed answers, the green-clad hero picked himself up even though he was still feeling a bit dazed. Link began walking forward but he couldn't help but to shake the feeling off as though he knew what his forest is.

 **Hero of Time**

Link muttered as he walked the grassy path, sometimes cutting off loose branches with his sword. To him, it felt like he was going around in circles simply because he kept seeing the same spot every single time.

The hero looked up when he came out of the path he currently had walked out only to have a deflated look upon his face.

He was back to the same spot.

Again.

Quirking an eyebrow, Link marched towards the spot and sat down, a deep frown settling upon him as he stared at the grassy area as though it was suddenly fascinating.

He scowled, thinking about that odd vortex that had brought him here. Just exactly what was the purpose of sending him in the middle of nowhere? Who had sent him here in the first place?

Link swore. If it was Ganondorf, he will literally send him to another dimension and lock him up.

Groaning, Link got up again and was about to try a different route when he heard a sound. A noise that sounded like someone was _singing_. With a peculiar look, Link glanced to the side, his eyes set to the area where it was even bushier than the other paths.

That hauntingly yet beautiful singing…

He felt it as if he had heard it somewhere…from long ago.

Blinking, Link started his way towards that path, following the oddly familiar voice in this familiar forest.

 **Hero of Twilight**

A sweet melodic tune echoed throughout the forest and it was enough to put one at ease. Link sighed, putting down the horse whistle that was used to call Epona. He thought if he had gotten carried away by that vortex, she might've as well got grabbed too.

But nothing.

He even transformed into a wolf, hoping to catch her scent but he came up empty handed. The young hero looked at the ground with a bitter look—if _anything_ had happened to Epona, he swear to the Goddess that he will come up to the person who's responsible for this mess and knock some sense into him.

Link sighed.

He had walked around the bushy environment but found nothing. Instead, Link found himself walking around in circles and always meeting at the same spot.

Just exactly what kind of forest is this?

He had a few hunches—one of them was very strong since it kept leading him that this forest might be the Lost Woods but he wasn't sure. Link felt that something about this forest had changed somehow and maybe that's what had thrown him off.

And that made him to doubt his opinion of this forest being the Lost Woods.

And even if this _was_ the Lost Woods, there was no sign of Skull Kid.

Not yet, anyway.

Link brought his face into his hand, his blonde bangs covering his frustrated face. The boy doesn't know what else to do; his wolf form isn't much help considering that there's nothing to catch a scent on.

As Link was being deep in thought, there was a sudden sound—a kind of noise as though a bush was being rustling. Link quickly snapped his head up and he stared at the direction to which he had heard the bush rustling. He listened intently and his senses (due to being a wolf) got sharpened.

Link stared at the unwelcoming gloomy path of the forest. From what he had heard, it sounded as though it came from there. Eyes narrowed, Link got up and cautiously walked towards the path where he thought he had heard the rustling.

 **Hero of Four**

The air around the forest seemed perfectly still. That was until there were screaming sounds that sounded as though that came from the foggy sky. As the figures became larger and larger, the ground became closer and closer and they knew it would be heavy impact.

Each of them landed with a hard _thud_ as they all fell on each other one by one, each time having their air being knocked out of them.

They groaned, eyes bleary as the vision just started to clear up.

"What the…? Where the heck are we?" moaned the first person.

"I would know if you guys weren't on top of me!" a screaming voice exclaimed from underneath the pile of people.

"Shut up, Blue! I think you deafened my eardrums." Green groaned.

Quirking, Blue got to work. "Alright, everyone out!" with that, he pulled himself out from the pile and which made everyone stagger down to the ground even more.

"Why on me?" Purple cried out.

"Rather you then me." Blue muttered.

And soon enough, the remaining Links got out of the mess. Once they did, they got up and brushed the dusts that were on themselves.

"Thanks for helping," Green replied, dryly.

Blue gave a crooked smile. "Anytime _sweet pea._ "

And that made Green scowl.

Red was the last one to get up and after he cleaned himself from the dusty ground, he looked down to the ground and suddenly saw a shadow looming over them. Curious, he stared at the shadow but something about it seemed off.

Was it his imagination?

He was beginning to think that way but the shadow that kept on coming closer and closer made him have second doubts.

Curious as to where that shadow came from, Red looked up and widened his eyes.

"Tree!" Red yelled out.

"What do you mean—"

Too late.

There was a loud _thud_ followed by an unexpected cry that came from Blue who fell sideways to the ground. The tree had nearly hit him but he still lost his balance anyway.

Blue stared with wide eyes at the random tree that came out of nowhere.

"So now trees fall out of sky too?" Green asked, sarcastically. "What else?"

"Someone's on a grumpy mood." Purple mumbled.

Red took a look at his surroundings. "Where are we?"

It was a dark damp forest with trees holding a promise of something dark. Every tree in this thickly forested, misty and light less glade seemed to hide ghastly secret or ghoul.

"This seemed…exciting." Blue muttered.

"Hey! This reminds me of Lost Woods!" Red exclaimed.

Blue gave him an odd look. "Why are you so cheery?"

Red shrugged. "It's better than being grouchy."

And that comment made him sneering.

Purple rolled his eyes as he stared at the unwelcoming entrance.

"Alright, guys. Come on. If we want answers then we have to go through there."

Groaning, the three Links reluctantly followed Purple who was walking towards the entrance.

 **:(/\\):**

Hero of Sky let out another frustrated sigh as he came to a different but yet similar spot. This spot was a bit larger than the ones he already saw. Letting out a sigh of defeat, Link slumped down to the ground and sprawled out, letting his arm burying his face.

He honestly felt tired just by walking around the forest. He had no idea where he was or why he was—he just wanted out.

That's it.

He wanted out. Was that so much to ask?

And he also wanted a nap—maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. After he rested, Link should have his energy back and maybe he should do a one more round by going at a different route.

Going with that, he let the fatigue set in and his eyes were already drooping with tiredness. Just as he was about to sleep, a rustling noise came which instantly alerted him and he immediately got up to his feet, unsheathing his sword as he stared at the path ahead of him.

Link stared at the dark entrance, slightly lifting his shield up in case this predator has bow and arrows or any other weapons. A few minutes passed and the rustling seemed to have died down which made Link lower his guard.

Perhaps he was just paranoid.

Yes, maybe that was it.

Sighing, Link lowered his sword and shield and turned his back away from the path. He just wanted some sleep but it seemed as though that couldn't be granted.

However, the rustling came again but this something leaped out of the bushes and charged towards Link. Feeling the presence, Sky Link quickly turned around automatically bringing up his sword to block an attack.

Both of the weapons collided against each other, sending out a large blow.

The intruder let out a charged yell as it continued to fight Link who was blocking all of the attacks. Sky Link narrowed his eyes at this newcomer; something about him seemed off…it looked like as though he nearly resembled like… _him_.

This was proven by the blonde locks of hair and the same green tunic…and the eyes…

The sharp blue eyes that stared right back at Sky Link who was immersed by them.

But Sky Link should probably had paid more attention to the battle than the eyes as that had made him miss his chance to strike which let Link's opportunity to strike. Sky Link gave a cry of pain when the sword sliced at his arm, ripping a piece of his tunic and then the enemy roughly knocked him down to the ground; this made Sky Link grunt.

Just as the Sky fighter was about to get up, something shiny and large pointed at his chest and that indicated him to not move.

Link looked up at his opponent and froze in his tracks. He widened his eyes at the scary similarity of what this person had. The opponent narrowed his eyes after he studied the fallen boy.

"Who are you?" the boy boomed.

Sky Link slightly widened his eyes at the strong voice he bore. But with that tone, Sky Link also narrowed his eyes.

"I would tell you if you _kindly_ remove your sword." he said as politely as he could.

The boy stared at him with an intense look—Sky knew that he didn't trust him that easily and neither was he.

Just exactly who was he? Why did he dressed as him, spoke like him _and_ look like him?

Sky Link's eyes fell at the particularly blade he was holding but that made him opened his mouth, forming an _"o"_.

"Where did you get that sword?" Sky asked, eyes wide.

The green-clad boy raised one of his eyebrows, debating if he should tell him or not.

"Why? What does it matter to _you_?"

Sky quirked an eyebrow. This boy, whoever he was, was already proven to be difficult.

And quite stubborn too.

"Because I have the same one!" as he said that, he pulled his own blade which made the guy to also widen his eyes with shock.

"The Master Sword," he replied, softly. He then pulled his sword; they were rather identical. "I got mine from the Church. What about you?"

"Mine got enhanced by the Sacred Flames; Farore, Nayru and Din." he answered.

Now they were both confused.

"Sacred Flames?" the boy asked.

Sky Link rubbed at the back of his neck. "It's a long story. You?"

He nodded. "Same."

Awkward silence.

Sky Link shifted in his place, wondering if he should resume the conversation or start a new one. But hey, since this kid looks exactly the same as him, he might as well ask just who the hell is he.

Sky Link started to speak again but something interrupted him by coming from the bushy area that was behind him. Quickly sensing it, the other boy instantly sensed the danger and shout out to him.

"Look, behind you!" he exclaimed.

But his warning came a little bit too late and out of the area, a large grey figure (that took the form of a wolf) lunged out, attacking Sky Link who quickly turned around and stuck his sword out to block the baring teeth that had grabbed the blade.

Sky Link grunted from the rough push but he pushed back, forcing the wolf to back off. With a strong push, Sky was able to force him back and the wolf leaped backwards, landing on all four paws snarling and glaring.

His snarling came heavily when the other boy took out his sword too, preparing to fight the wolf.

The wolf took a small step, baring his teeth even more and snarled. Sky Link narrowed his eyes as the other boy continued to stare at the wolf as though he sensed it wasn't actually a wolf…

Eyes narrowed, Sky Link started to attack but acting on instincts, the other boy threw his own sword which knocked Sky Link's weapon out of the way and fell to the side; the blade hitting the ground.

Eyes wide, Sky twirled around to see the boy who had thrown his sword.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, questioning if he had done it on purpose or if he was this naturally stupid.

"I don't think he means no harm." the boy simply responded as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But—"

He raised his hand. "And I don't think he was an actual wolf, either."

"Now you lost me."

"Watch."

Sky regained his attention back to the wolf that seemed to be staring at them with an intense gaze. Noticing that neither of them was going to attack, the wolf calmed down a little before he crouched down a bit. He then felt the familiar black particles taking over his body and soon he was transformed back into a human. As a result this made Sky Link gape at him.

"What the—how did you—why did you—what are you?" Sky finally asked.

The newcomer raised an eyebrow. "A human."

Sky blinked as he was trying to register what had just happened and watched the boy (that also looked similar to him, if not more similar to the other guy) retrieving their fallen weapons.

Sky stared with mixture emotions as the boy handed out the swords to their proper owners.

Seeing that he wasn't taking it, the boy frowned. "Aren't you going to take it or are you waiting for the sword to magically grow legs and go back to you?"

The other boy laughed as Sky scowled, muttering as he roughly took his sword away.

"Yeah, you're welcome." the boy replied, rolling his eyes.

"And why would _I_ welcome you? You attacked me!"

"Instincts."

"Instincts, my ass."

The boy next to Sky sighed before his ears pricked up as though he found more new voices heading this way.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" he asked.

The two joined him—though because he was a wolf, he was able to hear them more clearly than the other two—and listened closely.

"Yeah, it sounds like…more voices." Sky nodded.

The three were all on guard but they didn't took out their weapons and the voices became louder and clearly. Eventually, the figures emerged out of the path only to stop. They blinked.

After a studying a long time, the four figures asked.

"Who are you?"

"Uh…"

"I could be asking you the same thing…who _are_ you?" the one which Sky had encountered from earlier spoke with crossed arms.

"I'm not saying until you are answering it first." the one with the blue tunic responded.

"And who's going to make me, short stuff?" the boy sneered.

The blue one growled. And then a conversation broke out, although this particular person—the one in red—seemed to be enjoying everyone's company and he also seemed to be asking such as "do you want to be my friend?" but that merely made Sky Link go mute.

As the talking went on, Sky stared from one figure to the next to the next and so on until it got too much for him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?!" he roared which instantly broke the conversation.

All of the people looked at one another before they answered in unison.

"I'm Link."

And then, Sky passed out.

 **Author's Note:** Whooo, a longer chapter! And this was fun to write aha XD but poor Sky…already being confused as to who they are…/sigh/ what will happen next? Find out!


	7. Tale As Old As Time

**Author's Note: ** Hello people! I've been kinda neglecting this story simply because I had other stories that are nearly finished, huzzah! And like I said, this story is going to be a long one—having chapters over twenty five…yeah, like I said _long story_ XD probably my longest Zelda story ever—not including Skyward Sword simply because that is a NOVELIZATION. This story, however, is my own. Let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Keiko Braginski for favoring the story. Thanks to Eeveecat1218 for following and reviewing the story.

* * *

Chapter 7: Tale As Old As Time

"So…uh…you think he's awake? I mean, saying that we all are Links is pretty much a big deal."

A person shrugged. "Well, that being said, how come the rest of us didn't faint?"

"It's simple. He's too much of a softie. Wonder if he exercises…"

"You are terrible. Sometimes, I wonder how you became a hero with that attitude."

"Blue…" a warning voice came.

"No but really." Blue insisted. "Aren't all heroes supposed to be kind and gentle? And then we have heroes like _him_." Blue pointed to Time (although Blue doesn't actually know what he is. He knew his name is Link. But _what_ had he done?) who sneered.

"Watch it, pal." the boy snarled. "Or I might turn you to particles."

"Just exactly who are you?" Blue argued.

The boy smirked. "I'm Link, of course." he drawled. "You know…the heroes of _all_ heroes." he boasted.

"Uh…sorry…but I think the "heroes of all heroes" is the guy who passed out." a timid voice said.

Blue and "Link" turned to the timid Red. "What do you mean by that?"

Red shrugged. "I dunno. Something about this guy feels off..."

"Guys…please stop fighting." Sky (his name still unknown to the others) moaned as he just started to open up his eyes.

Blue dramatically gasped. "Well, lookie here. Our Sleeping Beauty has _finally_ came around."

Purple punched him in the arm. "Show some respect."

"Was that necessary?" Blue whined, rubbing his sore arm.

"Yes. It was too put you in place."

And that only made Blue sneer.

The vision started to come in focus and Sky blinked, trying to get everything in order. At first, he felt dizzy but eventually that passed and he saw a hand that had been extended.

Sky looked up to see the Wolf guy who gave a small smile. The boy gradually accepted his hand and he was pulled up.

"Ungh…what happened?" Sky muttered.

"Well…you passed out after we all told that we were Links." Blue bluntly answered.

Sky made a blank look. "Oo—okay…now I'm confused. How are you all Links?" Sky asked.

Purple asked. "I don't know. From what I see, I think we were all pulled out of our original timelines and that vortex pulled us here. Call me crazy but I think we are all descendants of one another." he shrugged.

The group stared, dumb-founded at the purple-clad boy who was shrinking away from the stares.

"It's only a theory; I mean, why else do we act the same, _look_ the same and have the same history?" he paused. "Well, _almost_ the same history. All of you had to been reawaken multiple of times to go on some great adventure which eventually you will get to be called Heroes, am I right?"

They nodded mutely but this still raised many questions. Purple turned his attention to Red, taking out the remark he made earlier.

"Red, I think what you said is true. I think the passed out guy is the actual Hero. Like our first ancestor or something."

Time and Blue laughed at the name "passed out guy."

"I have a name, y'know." Sky muttered, angrily.

Purple turned to face Time and Twilight. "And I know for a fact that you and you are the ancestor of one another, am I right?"

Time and Twilight nodded, mutely. Still wondering how _this_ Link knew.

"Uh…how do you know all of this?" Sky asked, the only brave soul who had the guts to ask.

Purple shrugged. "Just a hunch."

Awkward silence.

"Anyways, do you know what I think we should? I think we should give each other names to help us be different from one another!" Red exclaimed, cheerfully. "See, us four already have names and they're all based off from our different clothing colors." Red explained.

"Gee, now why haven't _I_ thought of that?" Time asked, sarcastically.

Ignoring the sarcastic boy, Red continued. "For the rest of you…I think you should be named by what you did." he turned to Twilight. "What did you do?"

"I…uh…saved a world that was immersed in twilight."

"Okay…then I think you should be named as Twilight. Or Light."

Time stifled a laugh so he made out a cough which only made Twilight scowl.

"Or how about Wolfie? I mean, he has the ability to transform into a wolf." Sky pointed it out.

This only made the four Links stare at him. Sky shifted awkwardly.

"Uh, long story."

"I think Twilight should be good." Blue smirked.

"Okay, Twilight it is!" Red exclaimed, happily. He turned to face Time. "You?"

"Uhm…I guess I went back and forth in time a lot. Like _a lot._ Oh and I also slept for seven years when I pulled the Master Sword."

Purple and Green gave an incredulous stare at him before they both shouted at the same time.

"You _what_?!"

"Long story."

Red thought on about it before he had an idea. "You shall be called as Time!"

"Or maybe Sleepy since he slept for seven years." Blue snickered.

Time growled. "Are you laughing at my name?" his voice boomed which actually managed to startle Blue who gulped.

Red then moved to the last Link. "So, how about you?"

Sky rubbed his neck at the back. "I—uh…it's kind of complicated. I also travelled back in time too but I saved both the Sky and the Surface."

The Links blinked, being odd about this Link's story.

"How can you save the Sky?" Green asked.

"I—it's rather a long story. And I mean, _long_."

"Okay…" Red said, looking strangely at this man. "So, how about we call you…Sky?"

He shrugged. "Works for me."

"Great! Now we all have different names!" Red replied, enthusiastically.

"Yay." Time replied, flatly.

Pretty soon, silence fell down and it was getting rather awkward for them. None of them knew what to say after Red finished giving out names. They all too caught up on Purple's words from earlier especially Sky. How did he know all of that? It kind of creep him out, to be honest and he wasn't sure if he should trust the guy or not.

"So, uhm, what now?" Green asked, interrupting the silence.

None of the Links didn't know. Here they were stuck in a random place but yet it was familiar at the same time. None of them knew who had brought them here. The only answer they will ever get is the purple vortex.

"Ooo! How about we tell stories of how we became Heroes? I mean, despite the fact that we all have the same name, I'm sure we all have different stories." Red responded.

Green gave a thoughtful look. "Y'know, that's actually not a bad idea. I'm sure that few people have trust issues, am I right?" he gave a glance at Sky and Time. Twilight merely looks doubtful.

"Okay…so how about Blue goes first? Our adventure sure was interesting." Red replied.

"Alright…we woke up as Heroes, got split into four and saved Princess Zelda. The end." Blue bluntly said.

"Aww, Blue, you're boring." Red complained, frowning a little.

Time chuckled a little, sliding his arm around Blue. "I agree with Red. Red stated your adventure is interesting so I would like to hear _more_ about your journey. I mean, after all, this is a one-time bonding only and we might never get to see each other. So really, whoever pulled us in gave us a blessing in disguise." Time said, smoothly.

Blue scowled, already hating him. Actually, he hated him the first he saw him.

"Yeah, Time's right! This may be our only chance to bond!" Red responded, eyes hopeful. "Please, Blue?"

Blue stared into the hopeful eyes of Red and he groaned with irritation and annoyance but it wasn't until then that an idea came.

"You know, since Time gave us a wonderful speech, how about he goes first?"

Time widened his eyes. "Wha? I never said—"

"Yeah! I'm actually really curious when you said you had slept for seven years. I would really like to know." Red spoke.

Blue chuckled when he saw Time twitching. Instead of strangling him (even though Time really wanted to), Time bitterly replied through his gritted teeth.

" _Fine_." Time replied. He then whispered in Blue's ears. "I'm gonna get you!"

"Empty threat." Blue smirked.

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that…"

And then Blue had an uneasy feeling about him.

Time found a log and he sat down before indicating the rest of the Links to sit.

"You want a story? Alright, I'll give you one. It all happened when I had a dream. It was a dark and stormy night…"

* * *

"…and we basically lived happily ever after." Sky finished. He was the last one to tell.

The Four Links gaped at him with a fascinated view about him.

"Wow, Sky. I never knew that there was a place up in the Sky. I thought it…you know…wasn't real." Red replied, eyes wide.

Sky chuckled. "Oh, it's real alright. If we get lucky, I might take you all to the Sky."

Purple gave a curious look. "Lucky? What do you mean?"

"Think about it. This has been on my mind, lately." Sky said. "If that vortex had the ability to pull us from our timeline and drag us into here, who's to say that the portal won't come again? Pulling us into another timeline?"

Purple pondered on that. "You know…that's actually a good point."

Green considered Sky's point. "If that was true, then how can we tell where are we going to get pulled?"

Sky shrugged. "I don't know. That's the one puzzle, we're missing here. That being said, the vortex can literally drag us into anywhere, really."

Green turned to Time who seemed to be bored. Based on the story he had told them, he questioned him.

"What do you think, Time? Since you have the most experience with time-travelling, what is your opinion?" Green quizzed.

Time shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know. I do, however, agree with Sky as that would make sense. As for changing timelines, I'm guessing that the portal will be based on who had been pulled first. The one who had been pulled first, we will be going to his timeline. So, who had been pulled first?"

"I was." Sky stated.

Time nodded. "So, that being said, we will visit this Skyloft first."

"Cool! We will get to see your home called Skyloft!" Red cheered.

 **Author's Note: ** Huh, not bad. Many theories going on, so which theory do you agree? How does the vortex work? Is Time right? Find out!


	8. Travelling Through Time

**Author's Note: ** Anyone excited for the new game Breath of the Wild? I AM! However, I do hope that it also can be played on the original WII…if it can't, then I'll go sulking in a corner and drink wine…/sigh/ I don't get why do they have to "upgrade" the WII. But anyways, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Eeveecat1248 for reviewing the story. Thanks to AA (Guest) for reviewing the story. Thanks to nine-tailed for favoring and following the story.

* * *

Chapter 8: Travelling Through Time

"Well, I think we should get a head start." Time announced, getting up from the log.

"Yeah! Lead the way, Sky!" Red replied.

Sky blinked. "Uhm…"

And that only earned a dumb-founded look from Time. "Don't tell me you don't know the way to your home, do you?"

But the blank face told him everything. Time groaned, exasperated.

"What kind of a _guy_ does not how to go back to their _own_ home?"

Sky twitched. "Well, _first off_ : I don't even _know_ if I can tell from this place! Have you forgotten already that we're another timeline or whatever it's called?! Besides, even if I did know— _which I know_ —I'm pretty sure the directions won't even be the same!" Sky shouted, already irritated with this guy.

How can one guy be so damn annoying?

"And besides, once we're up at the Sky, what's our purpose there anyway? Just for fun?" Sky sneered.

Time glared but before he can utter a word, Purple stepped out and broke the fight between the two.

"Alright, guys! You're acting like an old married couple and instead of fighting, let's try to figure out something else so we all won't lose our sanity!" Purple exclaimed.

"Um…we have another problem." came the timid voice of Twilight. Although, Twilight being timid is an understatement. Twilight is known for not being timid but these Links are something else…in some cases, they scare him.

Especially Time.

Every head turned to his direction.

"How are we supposed to go up to the sky?"

And everyone suddenly shifted awkwardly, knowing that was a full well-known good question. That was a problem, indeed. For one thing, they are _humans_. They don't know how to fly and it's impossible anyway simply because of gravity. "What comes up must come down".

"It's simple." Sky replied as though it was rather obvious. In his case, it was. But to theirs…not so much.

However, Twilight was an exception. He _had_ previously visited the sky…by being shot out of a sky cannon to visit City in the Sky. That being said, Twilight had started to wonder if City in the Sky was actually Sky's home before it fell into ruins.

It was a long stretch but yet, in some _odd_ way, it made perfectly sense!

"We fly." Sky answered.

"Hey _genius_. In case you haven't noticed, you're a _human_. Humans don't fly!" Time pointed it out.

"Actually, we can get to the sky." Twilight replied, jumping in to save yet another useless argument.

Time groaned. "Have you also lost your head as well?"

Twilight rolled his eyes. "During my adventure, I've visited a city—a city that was actually in the _sky_."

Sky whirled his head, staring with wide eyes at Twilight. "Say wha?"

But from that simple sentence, it made everyone else stare at Twilight with shocked looks. Twilight can guarantee that they will start to bombard him with questions especially Sky.

Green scratched his head in confusion. "Wait…if there was a City in the Sky, then how did you managed to get up there?"

Twilight shifted awkwardly, rubbing his neck. "Uhm…well…I got shot out of a cannon." he shrugged.

And then came the stares which automatically made the heads go to Sky who was waving their idea in dismissal.

"Two different stories! Two different stories!" he would cry out.

"You got shot…" Blue began.

"Out of a cannon?" Time finished with an incredulous look on his face.

"Let's do it!" Red exclaimed, being excited at the idea.

"NO!" the Links shouted, making him to pout.

Green gave out a frustrated sigh as he pinched his bridge nose. This still doesn't make any sense. If Twilight went into the sky by becoming a human cannonball, then how on Hylia did Sky managed to get up to the sky?

But then it hit him. Sky and Twilight were different people, different adventures _and_ from different timelines.

"But that doesn't explain for you, Sky. Explain yourself." Green stated.

Sky sighed, already being tired with them. He honestly just wants to go home but he's not even sure on how to find his way back in this dimension…wherever _this_ is.

"We use birds. Birds are common to my people…back at my home. That's how we get around." Sky explained. "But if we want to get down to the Surface—like this one—we sky dive."

Sky groaned, seeing the odd looks. This is tougher than he thought and it makes him feel like he's insane even though he's not. He just wished that the portal which had brought him here would just whisk them away. It would honestly be so easy to show them.

"Birds, huh?" Time then looked a meter away and saw a bird that perched itself on a tree. He then raised an eyebrow and gave a strange look at Sky.

Sky huffed. "Not _those_ small ones, genius. Ours is much bigger; they're called Loftwings. Each Loftwing has a Master along with an unbreakable bond. The rare ones are red which is the one I have. However, most Loftwings can't fly at night so we leave that area to the Night guards as they are more experienced." Sky further clarified.

Green nodded, slowly. "Okay, I think I understand now…"

Red blinked. "So now what? Do we wait for the time rift or…?"

Twilight shrugged. "Dude, I honestly have no idea." he turned his head to face Time. Time tore his gaze away and noticed that he was staring at him.

"What?"

"Well? Red asked a question."

"How should I know? I may have time-travelled, but even I'm not that great at understanding the law of Time."

"Man, you're making my head hurt." Blue complained.

Time smirked. "Too bad. _You_ never had a brain to start with." he drawled, snickering.

"Purple." he whined.

"Enough you two. Do I need to make you guys a time out?"

And Blue and Time muttered, scowling at each other. Green looked at the sky and he noticed that there were several dark clouds rolling in, threatening that it will rain. If they needed to wait for a time rift, like Red had asked, then they may as well find some shelter…

Before Mother Nature hits them.

"Hey, guys. First thing we should do is to find shelter. Dark clouds are rolling in."

 **:(/\\):**

Ganon let out a heavy breathing. Needless to say, he was furious. His plan didn't work how he wanted to. Can't those damn witches do anything right?! No. They go ahead and mess _everything_ up.

"Witches!" the dark King roared.

Out of the smoke, the two of them appeared and they look quite annoyed at the King himself.

"Yes, my honorable King?" Koume asked, dryly.

He was anything but honorable. And sometimes, Koume had often wondered why she didn't abandoned Ganon in the first place.

Moving on.

"What is the status of the plan?" he snarled.

"It's in the process, my highness." Koume answered. "It takes time to do this."

"Well, _I_ don't have time!" Ganon growled, slitting his eyes like a cat. "Either you hurry up with the potion or I'm leaving you to the redeads."

Kotake huffed. "Well, isn't _someone_ rather snappy today?"

The Gerudo king twitched an eyebrow. "However, I do have a rather intriguing question. While we're stuck _here_ , how much limit do I have of my power?"

"Your magic power is limited simply because we're at a different timeline. However, as much as you wanted to, you can't control the vortex due to the accident that had happened. If the said accident didn't happen, you would have complete control." Kotake explained.

Ganon narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked.

The witch nodded. "Would I ever lie to you?"

"Gee, I don't know." he said, sarcastically as he remembered the time where he had played with too much magic. The next thing he knew, the next day, he ended up in bed being sick. And Kotake had "purposely" left the information out.

Kotake rolled her eyes. "Now, happy travelling."

 **:(/\\):**

The Links just managed to find a small cave in this odd wood as it is raining rather heavily. Good thing they had collected firewood too after Twilight reminded them. So now, they are sitting on the cold ground of the cave as the fire crackled, keeping them warm. Green had too picked some berries along the way and now, as the rain weather continued to pour, here they were, trying to figure each other out.

The ones which all Links had found easy was Twilight; his story was pretty much straight forward along with Time although Green had a suspicious look that he was leaving something out. But, he supposed Time will tell them when he wanted to simply because…

As Blue put it, "he is a hard-headed child."

And from that simple sentence, it had earned Blue be hit from the small rocks that were thrown by Time.

However, as the group chatted, away from the small gathering, Sky was sitting by himself distancing from them as he was deep in thought. If what that kid Twilight said was true about having a city in the sky in his timeline, would that really happen to his home?

Will it really become ruins overtime?

Sky didn't want to think about it. What would happen to his people? What about the Sealed Grounds? Everything of what he had fought for would end up being in the ruins anyway.

It's just wasn't fair.

Sky was sure there would be a lot more ruins of his place in Twilight's world.

"We shouldn't think about the Future but rather think of what is in the present."

The voice startled from Sky since he jumped and he stared into the piercing blue eyes of Time. Sky cracked him a small smile while Time joined him.

"You seem quiet than usual. What's up?" Time asked.

Sky stared at the ground that was dimly lit due to the fire's reflection. A bitter expression made its way to his face and his bangs covered his eyes as Sky lowered his head down.

"Just thinking of what Twilight had said…" Sky murmured.

For once, Time made a sympathetic look.

"Would that really happen to my home?" Sky whispered. "And its people?"

Time stared at his distant ancestor before he spoke. "Unfortunately, yes. Time moves on. You'll disappear only to be reincarnated. Your home will shatter in ruins and your people will disappear." he began. "There will be a time where you will have to accept that. But for now…don't think about it. Just enjoy what you have in the present."

Meanwhile, Twilight gave a glance at Sky and Time before he tore his gaze away, a sad expression formed on his face. He knew it must've been hard on Sky; to realize what once was his home is now in ruins.

It was terrifying to think that.

Not only had he lost his home but also his people, his memories and maybe even his first love. Twilight sighed, his ears drooping to match his emotion.

"Aww, Twilight's sad." Red pointed it out.

This automatically snapped Twilight back to reality and shook his head. "No, I'm not. I've just been…thinking."

"Uh huh, which is why your ears are drooping to match your current emotions." Blue replied.

Twilight scowled, fuming at Blue.

"So…" Red began. "Why are you sad?"

"For the last time, I'm _not_ sad!" Twilight insisted. "I've just been tired, that's all. And if you ask me one _more time_ , I'll feed you to the wolves!"

Which is rather ironic because Twilight, himself, was also a wolf.

"Purple!" Red whined.

Purple sighed. "Anyways, I think we need to get a good night's sleep. Just to…to be refreshed and be ready for tomorrow."

The group nodded, agreeing with the idea. And it seemed that Sky and Time had also agreed to the unknown idea since they were walking towards the group. However, Sky suddenly stopped as he felt rather dizzy. He gasped, staggering to the side and fell towards the wall for support.

"Sky!" came Time's exclaim.

This alerted the group and they all went towards the distressed hero.

"What's happening to him?" Green asked.

"I…I don't know. I just saw him like this now." Time pointed it out.

Red stared at the hero who was trying to come back into focus but it wasn't too soon where Red had also started to experience the same dizziness as Sky had.

"Say…I'm getting a weird woozy feeling…" Red muttered. "It's like everything is…out of place." he spoke, dazed.

"Red, are you okay?" Blue quizzed, being uneasy.

Soon enough, the rest of the Links began to feel the same thing until the area around them started to disappear in a swirly move as though to indicate they were going somewhere.

"Say, what's happening!?" Green cried out, feeling the odd sensation.

And before they even knew it, everything started to swirl around and around until their cave no longer exists…

 **:(/\\):**

" _Link…"_

Sky opened his eyes and he found himself falling into a black void. He looked upwards to see an opening of a bright light.

" _Wake up…"_

 _Fi…?_ Sky thought, wearily. But that's impossible…is it?

" _Wake up, Sky…"_

The voice sounded urgent this time as though it was actually telling him to wake up.

" _Sky, wake_ _ **up**_ _!"_

"…WAKE UP!"

The screaming voice snapped Sky out of his dream state and his vision was slowly coming back. And like that, Sky gave a harsh gasp when he found himself falling…falling down to the sky.

He widened his eyes, staring at the clouds as he thought he would be send to his death. He guessed this is how he would die…being perished in a barrier of clouds…

Wait…barriers…

Clouds…

"Argh, we're gonna die!" Blue screamed as the rest of them resumed falling.

Sky couldn't help it but to grin. He was home. He was home…

 **Author's Note: ** Aww…Sky is home! But for how long? Aha, this was actually one of my favorite chapters to right, up to now. And also, I have finished outlining this story and we will have thirty chapters so get ready for the _real_ battle ahead! I've got a lot of stores just for you! Also, I do believe with the City in the Sky theory being Skyloft. Like to me, it makes sense going into ruins over time and such. What do you think? Toodles


	9. Kokiris

**Author's Note:** So…who's all going to school? I'm not…I'm done. Like done, done. It's gonna feel so weird not going back to school…I also have a new Zelda story out so I'd feel appreciated if you guys went to check it out 3 let's get started!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Hellman76 for reviewing the story. Thanks to ELDYLO for favoring and following the story. Thanks to Eeveecat1248 for reviewing the story.

* * *

Chapter 9: Kokiris

Sky didn't even paid attention to the other Links who were screaming their heads off since they thought they were gonna die. Smirking, Sky decided to show who's the boss around here.

With that in mind, Sky placed his fingers in his mouth to blow the three notes.

"Sky, this isn't the time to play music!" Time screamed.

Grinning, Sky waited for the moment but Red had the unfortunate part since all of a sudden, a strong breeze came and it brushed past him by an inch.

"Agh!" Red exclaimed from the fast breeze.

A blur of red suddenly scooped him away. Because of the sudden scoop, Sky let out an excitement of "Whoo!" as he passed by them. Green stared the gigantic figure that took Sky away.

"The heck?" Green asked, blankly. It was then that he remembered that Sky had told them they use birds to get around. "Oh! Right! They're birds! Those Loftwings!" Green exclaimed.

Purple gave a gaze at the red bird; its feathery wings flew in the breeze as it flew higher into the sky. It really did look peaceful.

"Wait…if he has the bird…then what about us?" Blue asked, pulling Purple back to reality.

Time stared at Blue. "You know, there comes a time when one must do something."

"What's that?"

"Scream."

And so they did. Just as they were reaching the end, something had picked them up. Blue let out a sudden gasp at the fast-paced breeze and it was until he realized that something feathery had been in his mouth.

"Ungh, bleh. Either someone has a bad case of deodorant or they need to take a shower badly."

"Watch yourself lad. You're lucky I'm not charging you for this rescue flight."

"Rescue flight? What?" it was then that Blue looked ahead and noticed that someone else was in front of him, being in control of the bird. Blue gave a glance from behind and noticed that the others were also on the similar birds as him.

Eventually, Blue pushed himself up and gazed at the sky. The air was just right and he didn't feel like he was going to suffocate. As the bird made a half U-turn, Blue could see a large island up ahead with an enormous statue that was over-looking the island.

Blue figured that was probably Sky's home; Skyloft as he had mentioned from before. But the more he stared at the place, the more he questioned about it.

Did Sky really live on that island?

To be honest, it felt weird. Blue was so used to have the sky be above him and the ground beneath it and then there was this place. This was really weird.

Finally, the birdwatchers arrived at their destination with a clean landing but even though they reached the ground, Blue still felt dazed, out of balance.

"Is everyone alright?" Purple asked.

"Gimme a second." Blue groaned, standing at the edge.

"Aww, you're not sick are you?" Time taunted, smirking.

Blue glared. "Shove off."

Just then, a tall majestic red bird came into the view; its wings fluttering backwards as it prepared itself to land. Behind the bird was none other than Sky who patted the Crimson bird at the side. He then climbed off and spotted the rest.

"Hey! You guys are alright!" Sky exclaimed.

"Yeah no thanks to you. We were almost plunged to our deaths. Way to be heroic." Time muttered, giving him a hit at the back. Sky glared.

"Aww, what a pretty birdie. I'm going to name you Grey." Red announced, patting the Rescue Bird.

One of the Night watchers laughed. "Sorry, lad. This one already has a name."

"Aww." Red pouted.

"Now, you guys take care. Sharpen up or you will never make it to your knighthood!" they then gave their command to their birds and flew off.

Meanwhile, Sky stifled his laugh before he coughed as he saw the glares.

"Anyways—"

"Link, is that you?" another voice announced.

Sky whirled around and formed his mouth into an "o" when he saw the headmaster coming his way. It was then that a terrifying thought struck him. What would he say when he saw the other Links? Probably something along the lines of "I think I need to see a counsellor."

"Uhm…h—hi." Sky stammered.

"There you are. I assumed you had returned from your strange disappearance." the headmaster spoke. "Groose has told me about it but it seemed you were able to come back safe and sound. As far as there were no injuries on you, you may resume your normal activities." he spoke.

"U…uh…right, yeah. Thank you, Headmaster."

And then, Sky turned on his heels and quickly ushered the other Links but unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side.

"Wait." the headmaster spoke.

Sky stiffened.

"Who are those? The Night watchers had informed me of these newcomers. May I ask your names?"

"Uh—uh…" Sky stammered. "Time, Twilight, Blue, Red, Purple and Green." he introduced.

But that merely made the Headmaster have a confused look. "What…peculiar names." he muttered. "Do they need a place to stay?"

"Y—yeah…" Sky trailed off.

And then, he smiled. "Very well then. Any friends of Link are welcomed to stay."

There were mutters of "Thank you, sirs." from the rest of the Links. The Headmaster smiled.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I shall go back to my business." he replied.

"Yes, sir." Sky then turned to the others. "We should too." with that, Sky ushered the rest of the Links away as the Headmaster resumed staring at them with a blank look.

He frowned. "I think I need to see a counsellor." he muttered.

 **:(/\\):**

Sky panted, leaning against the door and he let out a long sigh of relief.

"That…that was too close for comfort." Sky responded.

"Tell me about it." Time commented as he looked around the place. "You guys are too primitive."

The rest of them nodded with agreement but that only made Sky open his mouth. It wasn't until then when a sudden thought came to his mind which made him chuckle darkly.

Oh just _wait_ when they found out about the whole Lanayru.

"Anyways," Sky started. "The Headmaster already made beds for you in the spare rooms which they are waiting downstairs. Time and Twilight, you get to have your own bedroom while you four Links will have to share. There are two beds in the room; decide who will sleep with whom."

Time smirked. "That sounded so wrong." he snickered.

Sky sweat-dropped. "You are disgusting."

"Yay! I get to sleep with Blue!" Red exclaimed, cheerfully.

Blue groaned. "Kid, you have _way_ too much energy."

Sky opened the door for them so that he can kick them out but before he did that, he gave them a warning.

"Oh and by the way… _try_ to stay away from Zelda." Sky warned as he gave a knowing look to Time.

Time smirked before feigning an innocent look.

 **:(/\\):**

Zelda hummed as she was cleaning the dust of her bedroom. Because she was focused on her task, she didn't the sound of the door opening. And when she twirled around, she suddenly bumped into something and a pair of strong arms caught her and Zelda let out a small squeak.

"Caught you."

Zelda lifted her head only to meet a cloud of green. Recognizing the green, she blurted out the name that went in her mind.

"Link."

The figure began to open his mouth to say that he wasn't "that Link" but shrugged it off, deciding to have some fun.

"Hey." he gave a crooked smile.

"According to my Father, there were some new guests here in Skyloft. Did they find everything okay?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah. They found their way just fine." he replied, hiding the smirk. The scene from this morning was playing in his head. Naturally, he gave the directions of the bathroom to Red since he asked only to fail to mention that there was someone already inside the bathroom.

"Link" chuckled.

"Well, anyways. I've got to get going. Sky—I meant—Twilight is looking for me." Link replied.

Zelda nodded. "Alright. See you later."

Time smirked at himself. He played Sky better than he, himself. As Time walked out of her room, Zelda couldn't help but to notice there was something very odd about this Link…It's like he was a whole different person.

 _Strange_. Zelda thought.

And then, Time walked out of the door only to nearly collide with someone else who seemed unhappy since his face said it all. Even his crossed arms said everything.

"Hey there, Sky. How ya doing?" Time greeted.

Sky gave him the glare. "Just _what_ you were doing in Zelda's room?"

Time smirked. "Oh there, buddy. Nothing much. No need to be jealous. I can't help it if I'm better looking than you are."

"Please. If there's anything, everyone _knows_ I'm a much better good-looking Link than all of you." a new voice stated.

The two Links turned their heads only to meet with a half-naked Twilight. He smirked as he lazily leaned against the wall.

"Morning workout or what?" Sky sneered.

Twilight shrugged. "Beats me. All I did was take off my shirt and half the girls went swooning." Twilight took a step to the side to reveal a group of giggling girls staring at the window.

Time and Sky made a blank look before sighed.

"You are hopeless."

Even Time agreed. However, Time walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Well take a look at this way. At least _your_ Zelda won't be disappointed when you two are in bed." he snickered.

And Twilight gave gasp. "Time! You are a disgusting pervert! I'm ashamed that I'm even your descendant!" he moaned. "We just have to have him." he whimpered. "Sky, help me."

Sky sighed. "All I can say is that I hope the other Links are doing fine in this world…"

 **:(/\\):**

The sun was shining brightly and the temperature was just right. There was a small breeze coming in but it wasn't a strong one which made the air be comfortable.

On the large platform where the Light Tower is, there was Red who was happily making a bracelet. It was just a beautiful day outside so he had to be out and he found a great place with the perfect ingredients.

"There! All done!" Red announced, delightfully.

"What did you make?" Blue asked, eyeing the object that was in his hand. He had been making that thing for the past few minutes. Naturally, Blue was curious about it.

"A bracelet."

Blue sighed. "Do you always have to make girly stuff?"

And from that simple sentence, it made Red start to have his eyes water with tears.

"It's not girly at all!" Red sniffed.

"Aww, Blue. Don't be so mean to him!" Purple scolded him.

"But—but…aw, forget it." Blue muttered.

Purple turned to the front so that he had a view of the distance ahead of him. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Sky, Time and Twilight coming this way.

"Hey, Sky's coming. Wonder what's up." Purple announced. The three turned their heads to face where Purple was watching to see them coming.

Once they came, Green interrupted the awkward silence.

"Soo…what's cookin?" he asked.

"Nothing." Sky sulked. But this only raised more eyebrows and questions. Time snickered.

"Poor Sky got the short end of the stick. I decided to see Zelda—I see no harm." he smirked.

Red gaped. "You got to see Zelda?" he asked, excitedly. "How does she look like?"

Time paused, trying to find the right word. "Yellow."

And that threw everyone off.

"Yellow?"

Sky smirked, realizing that these Links don't know the true form of his Zelda; he let out an evil chuckle. But that only made Blue give him a weird look.

And because of this, Sky decided to have some fun.

"You know, by saying that she is yellow…" Sky began. "You're also insulting her Highness."

The Links stared at him with a curious look, not seeing where he was going.

"So? What's your point? It's not like she's a princess or anything in this realm." Time muttered.

Sky whistled innocently. "Whatever you say."

Twilight made a confused look. "I don't get it. What are you trying to prove? Who is Zelda exactly?"

Sky shrugged. "Oh, you know…she's the Goddess, Hylia."

And the Links widened their eyes.

"She wha?"

"She's Hylia." Sky repeated.

Time rubbed his eyes, trying to register the information. "Waitwaitwait. But then…why isn't she in her divine form?"

"Because she abandoned it during the war of Demise. Zelda is the goddess reborn as a mortal." Sky further explained.

"Who the heck is Demise? Where's Ganon?" Twilight asked.

Sky blinked. "Who's Ganon?"

"The evil dude who wields the Triforce of Power." Time explained only to sigh as he saw the even more confused look. "You're hopeless."

However, Purple seemed to be in thought as he just now had gathered all these new information. "Wait, I think because we're all in different timelines, we each have different ultimate boss. Us four had Ganon." he turned to Twilight. "Seeing that you had mention about Ganon, I can assume that he was your ultimate boss to, right?"

Twilight nodded. Purple turned to the Time but before he can even speak, Time nodded.

"Yeah, he was the boss in my realm." Time replied.

"So, that being said, I can only assume Ganon's the descendant of Demise." Purple concluded.

Sky nodded. "Makes sense." he muttered as he remembered how Demise had said "it will be born anew in a cycle with no end."

"I thought there was something different about you." a new voice said. The Links turned around and saw Zelda who crossed her arms but yet, an amused smile was on her face.

"Link was never that strong." Zelda teased.

Sky pouted. "I'm not _that_ soft _."_ he whined. Zelda giggled.

"So you must be the new people in Skyloft. I'm Zelda as I'm sure Link had told you guys. Pleased to meet you." Zelda smiled. There were a set of "Nice knowing you" and right after that, Sky began to introduce the Links.

Red walked up to her and handed the bracelet which he had made. "This is for you." he smiled.

Zelda looked down at the bracelet before she too gave a smile of her own and she picked it up, closing the bracelet in her hands.

"Thank you. It's lovely." she smiled. "Now, have you guys been given the tour of Skyloft?"

 **:(/\\):**

By the time they were finished with Skyloft, all of the Links (except for Sky) trudged heavily against; they were all thoroughly exhausted. They had no idea that this Zelda of Sky's had so much energy. She practically showed all of Skyloft and its history.

"Man, I'm too pooped to be even alive." Time groaned, dragging himself. The other Links nodded.

"Aw, come on guys! You're already tired?" Sky exclaimed, cheerfully. "Gee, some heroes you all turned out to be."

The Links exchanged looks, noticing how happy Sky was until Twilight pointed it out, saying out the answer of what ran through all of their minds.

"He's just bloody happy because he spend time with Zelda." Twilight muttered. The others agreed.

"Hello there, Pipit! Nice afternoon!" Sky called out.

"Greetings, Link!" the boy answered back.

However, as the Links (including Sky) got to the front of the stairs that would lead to the bottom, all of them suddenly felt a sudden rift change. The environment was starting to become woozy which made them lose their balance.

"Oh no…" Sky mumbled. "I think we're going to get pulled in again."

"Yeah, no kidding." Time mumbled, trying to hold the wall for support. "They should at least give us a warning."

And just like that, the environment had changed and they found themselves being pulled into the portal and they all let out a good loud screams as they were falling and falling…

 **:(/\\):**

"Man. If I have to travel like this one more time, I'm going to give Ganon a piece of my mind." Twilight muttered once they had awakened.

"Now where are we?" Green asked, annoyed.

It's really quite annoying that the vortex kept on appearing at random times only to have them be in a random place.

"Well, since Sky was the first one to visit, my guess is that you guys are in my realm." Time answered.

The air around them felt strange but not to Time anyway.

"By the way…is it just me or does something seem wrong?" Green pointed it out. "Like something is just out of focused…"

The Links turned their attention to Green with a peculiar look on their face. But their looks had ended when Red gave out an exclaim of shout.

"Argh! We're upside down!" Red hollered, trying to go back to the ground. "Why can't we move?"

Purple then looked up and made a deflated face. "Because we're tied upside down."

"Wha?"

Indeed they were.

"But who could've done this to us?" Red cried out. "I don't want to die like this." he sniffed.

Blue sighed. "There, there."

Time paused for a moment, studying their surroundings until they gradually start to be connected. There could only be one meaning for this whole ordeal; when someone is angry, it means that they had intruded into someone else's territory.

"Guys," Time said. "I may have an idea who did this."

"Who?"

"The Kokiris."

 **Author's Note:** Whew! I finally got this done! It seemed to be dragging on and on XD lol but…what a nice warm welcome for the Links at the end XD "When you intrude our territory, you mess with us" is what they're dealing right now aha. What happens next? Find out!


	10. The Escape Part 1

**Author's Note: ** Hey guys! Sorry for not updating this; I had other stories to update :3 but fear not! I am back! And I will never abandon a story—unless I have a good reason as to why. Anyways, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Jewel08 for following and favoring the story. Thanks to Maxie-A for following the story. Thanks to Chattyowl for favoring the story. Thanks to Arophia for reviewing the story.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Escape Part 1

There were group of chatters as the Links tried to get themselves free.

"Well, this is futile," Blue muttered.

"Ow! Blue, you're straining my arm!" Red cried out.

"Sorry. There's nothing much I can do," Blue snapped.

"Aw, Blue. You're so mean," Red began to tear up.

Purple groaned. "Okay, Blue stop being mean to Red. Red, don't cry. And someone tell me how the heck did we ended up here?"

Time gave a roll from his eyes. "Obviously, it's simple. There was yet another rift in the time travel. It dragged us with it, totally bringing us to another whole realm which is mine. But, for the life of me, I don't know why the Kokiris are attacking us. They're usually a calm race," he replied.

"You know the Kokiris because…?" Green asked.

Time sighed. "It's complicated."

"Well, assuming that you have a good bond with these…Kokiris…why not tell them to get us down? It would be useless if one of us tried to ask them." Purple said, logically.

Time dead-panned. "Everything's logic to you, isn't it?"

Purple gave a scoff. "Naturally. I'm the brain of the fours."

Blue scoffed as he muttered. "Yeah, right."

Time cleared his throat. "Kokiris of this forest. It is I, your old friend and I please ask that you put us down,"

"Not a chance, buff face. You are an intruder. In no way are you an old friend of ours," one of the Kokiris said.

Time scowled as the rest of the Links snickered. "Buff face? Really?" Time growled. "Who's responsible for this mess?!" he boomed.

And the small children divided themselves in two lines since there was another figure making an entrance. Time narrowed his eyes at the newcomer until the person was fully visible which made Time gape.

"Me," the small person with a green outfit stated. "I, the Great Mido, had captured the intruders and they won't be free until they answer some questions." he narrowed his eyes.

Time glared at him and just by looking at him, it automatically brought back memories. The Hero of Time cursed under his breath; for some strange reason, he should've known that it was him.

"Who are you?" Mido asked Time.

Not removing his glare, the hero answered, short and simple. "I'm the Hero of Time and I order you to let my friends go. They got nothing to do with this."

Mido stared at him with a hard glare, muttering. "Strange…" he mumbled. "You remind me of my old friend, Link…"

It took every restrain from Time to not strangle Mido…if he could…somehow.

 _Funny how we were never friends_ , Time muttered.

And then one of the Kokiris whispered something in Mido's ear which made Time stare at him. He saw Mido sighing, debating for a few minutes about something until he scowled, letting out a huff.

"Very well," Mido growled. "I will only let your friends go simply because the Deku Tree said."

"The Deku Tree?" Twilight whispered.

"Later," Time muttered.

The same person whispered in Mido's ear again but this time, he groaned with disappointment.

" _Him,_ too?" he sighed. "Very well." he narrowed his eyes, staring coldly at the person. "You're only free because of the Deku Tree but that doesn't mean you'll be free of your binding."

Mido then nodded to the person who was responsible for tying them in the first place. With a one quick swipe, the rope was cut and the Links fell down to the ground with a hard _thud_.

Time grunted as he awkwardly pushed himself up but his hands were quickly tied from the rope. He scowled.

"Oh sure, tie me but _not_ them," he muttered.

Mido shrugged. "We trust them more than you. Something's funny about you,"

Time gaped at Mido with shocked as the other Links snickered. "How does _that_ even work!?" he exclaimed. "When I get free, I'll be sure to go after _you_ ," he growled, threateningly.

And Mido shifted awkwardly. When Time rejoined his buddies, Sky snickered. "Yeah, no wonder they don't trust you. I mean, it's not like you're making threats or anything."

Time quirked an eyebrow. "For your information, I know that kid. He was a pain in the ass."

Sky gaped at him. "You _know_ him?" he furrowed his eyebrows with confusion. "Then how come he's treating you like a real stranger?"

Time sighed. "Like I said, it's complicated."

"Follow me," Mido ordered, going in front of the line. Time merely scowled, refraining himself from doing anything…awful to Mido.

After they went through a maze, Mido stepped to the side after he grabbed a pile of hanging leaves that blocked the door.

"He's waiting for you," Mido replied, motioning his head to indicate to go inside.

The Links turned their head to the side to stare at Time who rolled his eyes and went inside the familiar doorway. Shrugging, the rest of the Links followed him.

"So…uh, where's this Deku Tree?" Red asked, looking around.

Time dead-panned. "If you can't see a great big tree in front of you then there's something wrong with you."

Red was about to speak until a booming voice came. The tone wasn't a frightening one but rather a calming one. Still though, it frightened Red the living daylights out of him.

"Welcome, o heroes," the booming voice announced. Red squeaked and ran behind Blue.

"I am nothing more than your friend," the Deku Tree continued. Blue nudged Red, gently to show that it was alright. After staring at the Great Tree, Red went out of his hiding spot. The Deku Tree looked down at Time who smiled softly as he remembered from way long ago.

"Mido, if you do not mind, I would like it if one of my children was untied." the look hardened.

Mido gave an uneasy look at the intruder. "Him? But…" he sighed, knowing better than argue with the Deku Tree. "Of course,"

Smirking, Time watched with glee as Mido reluctantly untied the rope and the Hero rubbed his wrists. However, Mido couldn't help but to wonder of what the Deku Tree had said.

What did he mean by "one of his children"?

Surely, this…person is no way of ever belonging to Him.

"Uhm, if I may," Mido began, hesitantly. Deku nodded and he continued. "Why did you called _him_ "one of your children? He is nothing but an intruder of this peaceful forest. For all we know, he could be a spy,"

Time scowled, glaring even harder at the boy. Irritated, Time shouted.

"Because I'm Link, you dunk head!" he shouted, furiously

Mido gasped, eyes wide and gave him an incredulous look. "You wha?" he whipped his back to Deku. "Is…that…is that for real?"

"He speaks nothing but the truth," the Great One answered.

"I don't believe it. Link left us. When Kokiris past the line of this forest, they die."

Time narrowed his eyes. "Have you forgotten? You're the one who said I could never be a Kokiri. Turned out you were actually right, surprisingly. I'm actually a Hylian."

And because Mido was being a hard-headed child, Time sighed and took out a strange instrument which as a result, made the other Links to look at it weirdly. The object was blue with buttons at the side. To be honest, it didn't looked important but to Time, it was.

He placed the instrument in his mouth and there was a high pitch note that came first but then things were smoothed out in a calming way. Mido stared at it with wide eyes as flashbacks came in. As soon as the flashbacks came, the song ended and it left Mido with a bewildered look as he fell on to his knees.

He stared at the ground, trying to process what was happening. Only two people know that song…him and Link…

Mido blinked and he stared up at the green-clothed hero where for just a brief second, his expression softened but it quickly vanished.

"Link…?" Mido whispered.

Time nodded.

"What…what happened…? You were gone for _seven_ years." Mido replied, quietly.

Time knelt down so that he could match his level and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"There are things where you wouldn't understand," Link began. "It would take too much time to explain."

Mido nodded, slowly and he closed his eyes. "I…I believe you,"

After a heavy silence, the Deku Tree interrupted it. "Mido, if you do not mind, I would like to speak with the Heroes privately."

Mido resumed staring at the ground but then nodded. Silently, Mido got up and left.

"Aw, that was beautiful," Red cried out; his eyes brimming with tears.

Blue sighed. "You're too emotional."

"So, former arch-rivals, huh? Now I've seen everything," Twilight grinned. "And to think that I thought you don't have a heart."

Time sneered before he spoke. "He's still a pain in the ass, though." he huffed.

"Heroes," the booming voice came which grabbed their attentions. "We have little time to discuss about the strange situation that had arisen. It is very much unsettling."

"So, it's not affecting a part but to every realm?" Purple asked.

"Indeed. Unfortunately, I do not know the origins of this evil but for every evil, it must be stopped."

"If I can speak," Twilight started.

"Proceed,"

"All of us agreed that Ganon is the one who is behind this. Of course, we still aren't sure but that is our best bet."

The Deku Tree seemed to be deep in thought. "If Ganon has indeed been woken, then he must be exiled from this world for good. The world now rests upon you, Links, Heroes of different Realms. Go boldly and may the Goddesses be with you,"

The Links nodded and they began to scatter. When they reached the exit, Twilight stopped.

"Time, you coming?"

"Er, I'll catch up with you. I need to speak to Deku Tree," Time answered.

Nodding, Twilight followed the others until they were out of sight.

 **:(/\\):**

Twilight placed down his eating utensils and gave a glance at Time who was away from the table and was sitting down on a rock. He had been acting…strange. Never in his life had Twilight thought for Time to be this way…

"Hey, uhm, is Time alright?" Green asked, quietly, interrupting Twilight's thought.

Twilight merely shrugged. "I dunno. He's usually not like this."

"I know," Green nodded.

"I think you should go talk to him," Purple pointed it out.

Twilight widened his eyes. "What? Why me?"

"You're his descendant…" Sky pointed it out. "You would have a better understanding of what's going on with him than us."

"But you—"

Sky raised his hand for silence. "I can understand only partially. However, there is nothing more than welcome where a descendant speaks to his ancestor."

Twilight sighed. "Fine."

With that, Twilight got up from his seat and walked to Time. If Time saw a looming shadow beside him, he didn't acknowledged it although he probably should've.

"May I?"

He looked up to see Twilight and shrugged. "I guess."

Twilight sat down at the empty space beside him and the two of them gazed at the distance even though it was really full of trees, bushes and houses. Needless to say, Twilight felt pretty awkward when silence came in and he was happy when Time spoke.

"Have you ever had a friend who was always there for you no matter what the situation is?" Time suddenly asked.

Twilight stared at the ground, remembering the pain Midna had left in his heart after she left. He was broken, mentally and physically.

"I can see that you do from the pained expression," Time said. He sighed, bitterly. "I can't help but to blame myself for everything that has happened. I've lost seven years just because I've pulled out the Master Sword. I've lost even more when Princess Zelda decided to send me back to my childhood so I can regain back those seven years."

"I'm sorry," Twilight replied, quietly.

Time shrugged it off. "Don't be. To be honest, I had no idea that I was going to carry such a heavy destiny. I always knew I was different the moment I was brought here. All Kokiris had fairies except for me."

Twilight gave a grin. "Fairies? So you used to be a…fairy boy?" he cracked a smile.

Time smirked, grinning. "I had a fairy that was very dear to me,"

Another silence came in but this time, Twilight broke it. "You know, Time, you don't always have to act like nothing's bothering you. Emotions will always be a part of us."

"I suppose…but I always find them a hassle…" Time sighed. After Navi left, he decided to bury his feelings…to feel nothing. He didn't want to feel pain, anymore.

"Then maybe you wouldn't be such a hard-headed child."

Time rolled his eyes, giving a quiet chuckle. He shoved Twilight who grinned silly. The descendant then got up, staring at his ancestor.

"If you feel ready, join us. Even heroes like us needs to eat."

Giving him a one faint smile, Twilight went back to the rest of the Links who seemed to be laughing at Red's misfortune.

 **:(/\\):**

Twilight frowned in his sleep as he turned left and right. Something was disturbing him, making him unable to sleep. He had a nagging feeling in his heart that he should probably go and investigate but the bed kept on pulling him back to sleep.

His ears pricked and he was unknowingly sniffing the air. Something bitter went up his nostrils and it felt unpleasant; the smell of burned wood reached his nose. It smelled something similar like…

Something like a…

Twilight snapped his eyes wide opened and he gave a gasp, pushing himself up quickly.

"Fire!" he gasped, eyes wide. He then took a pillow and hit his sleepy companion. "Time, wake up. Something's wrong. I smell fire! Wake up!" he screeched.

"Ungh…Twilight…it's not real…you're probably dreaming," he muttered, incoherently.

"I'm serious! Smell it!"

Sure enough, it took a minute before Time quickly got up with an incredulous look on his face.

"Fire!" Time cried out. "Guys, wake up!" he quickly scrambled from the bed; Twilight doing the same thing.

"What's going on?" Red replied, sleepily.

"There's fire! Twilight smelled fire. Get up, you fools!" Time commanded.

The two Links hurriedly grabbed what they needed and rushed out the door, not waiting for the others. By the time the two Links got to the scene, all they could was to stop in their tracks and stared at the burning house.

The flames uncontrollable licked the wooden house and Time turned to his right to see a group of Kokiris staring helplessly at the blazing scene. With that thought in mind, Time went towards them.

"What happened?" Time asked.

"I—I don't know," one of them answered. "We were all being ready to go to sleep until we saw the flames from our window. Link, it's terrible!"

"Where's Mido?" Link asked, automatically spotting the missing Kokiri.

"H—he's in there. He's saving Lida."

Time widened his eyes before he narrowed them, growling. "Mido…damn you."

He then bolted straight towards the burning house.

"Time!" Twilight shouted.

"Just get everyone to safety!"

As soon as Time vanished into the light, the others joined in.

"What happened?" Green asked, eyes wide.

"Get everyone to safety!" Twilight repeated the order. "Gogogogogo!"

"Alright, guys! Follow me!" Purple exclaimed over the loud roaring fire.

Just then, one of the burning woods gave out a groan before it collapsed down, startling the Kokiris. Twilight gasped, thinking about Time but before he went to towards the house, he urged Purple to get them away.

Meanwhile, inside the burning house, Time went in but as he did, he heard a groan and looked up at the scorching woods that looked like they were about to give out any second now. He was right and just in time, he quickly leaped out of the way and the woods came tumbling down.

The smoke became heavier and heavier.

"Mido!" he coughed, his lungs burning from the smoke. "MIDO!"

Growling, Time carefully walked in further until he spotted him. However, there was a flash of determination across Mido's face and behind him, there was Lida, shrinking back with fear. That's not all what caught Time's attention. In front of the two, there were two _moblins_.

 _Moblins? I haven't seen them since I defeated Ganon…_

And he then quickly made his hand go towards the hilt of the sword.

"Shoo! Get back! Scat!" Mido yelled, trying to shoo them off but to no avail. Lida whimpered in fear but then one of the moblins started to raise its weapon upwards, ready to attack.

Before they could even strike, something struck them clean. Lida gave out a gasp of fear and the two foes fell down, dead. When they did, Mido gasp when he saw Link, cleaning out the blood.

"You guys get out of here, now!" Time ordered.

"But—"

"Mido! Just shut up and do it!"

Staring hard at him, Mido grabbed Lida and quickly walked out of their spots while being careful along the way. Once the two were out, Link started to walk out but another groan from above came, alerting him and the woods collapsed down. Link used his hands to block the smoky dust; the smoke was getting thicker.

 _Ah, fantastic._

Link quickly took a look around the place but before he could hurriedly go through the exit, something struck him at the back of his head, rendering him unconscious.

 **:(/\\):**

Twilight carefully stepped where he needed; the smoke was terrible and several times he had to cough before he moved on. So far, there were no signs of Time at all and that worried him.

As he went further, something bumped into him and Twilight grabbed it.

"Link!" Mido gasped, his vision blurry.

"Where's er…Link?"

"He's still in there! He hasn't gotten out!"

Twilight widened his eyes before ushering the two. "Okay, I'll go get him. You two get out of here and get to safety. Be careful."

With that, the two went out and Twilight started to run carefully. He went further in and stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide when he spotted an unconscious Time.

"Time!" Twilight cried out. He growled when he saw a figure above him. "Hey you! Get out!"

This grabbed its attention and headed towards Twilight. Twilight squinted his eyes only to widen them when he realized it wasn't friendly.

 _Ah, crap. Oh well, time to take out the trash!_ With that, he grabbed out his sword and with a one swift move, he stabbed the figure.

Strange…it resembled much like a moblin…

Not stopping to think, Twilight quickly got to Time but the sound of the wood from above made Twilight go even faster. Once he got to Time, he quickly started to drag Time. The groan from the woods began to pace and Twilight knew he had little time.

 _Geez, Time. How much do you weigh?_

With a great shove, Twilight managed to push him. Twilight gasped when the woods started to fall down and with great strength, he pulled all the weight on him and quickly leaped backwards to move out of the way and it was just in time.

Unfortunately, just as the woods collapsed down another came in and this time, Twilight wasn't so lucky. As he rolled himself and Time away, the flaming woods collapsed down and it managed to burn a part of Twilight's arm.

He hissed, his eyes brimmed from the tears of pain and he furiously blinked them away. He grunted, trying to get back up. He succeeded and looked around only to see a window.

 _If someone has to die in here,_ he grunted, _then hell it better not be you_.

With that, Twilight continued to drag Time until he reached the window. He then used his arm to smash the glass. Using all of his strength, Twilight lifted Time.

 _And when you wake up, you will probably yell at me…if I make out of here alive…_

He threw Time out the window clumsily before Twilight started to heave himself up to climb out. He successfully did it, landing right beside Time and he quickly placed Time on him, putting his shoulder around Time then made a mad dash.

 _Gogogogo…_

However, because of the double weight, it slowed Twilight down a bit which made him be in the range of the shockwave from the flaming house. He grunted when the two were sent flying forwards before crashing to the ground with a heavy _thud_.

Twilight sprawled out, out of breath and with Time on top of him.

 _Maybe it's time for me to retire…damn…_

"Twilight! Time! You there?!" a voice cried out.

 _Sure…_

"Oh, thank the Goddesses you're here!" Purple breathed out a sigh of relief. "When Mido told us you and Time were still there, I only thought the worst. Thank Goddesses you're alright."

"Don't get so enthusiastic," Twilight replied, pushing himself up and grabbed Time by his waist. "Time got knocked out. He needs medical attention."

 **:(/\\):**

A groan came and eyes flickered. Time's vision was still blurry and he squinted from the harsh glare of light. Disoriented figures came into the view but they eventually cleared up.

"Hey, he's waking up!" a voice exclaimed, cheerfully.

"He's coming around."

"Shush, everyone!"

"Guys…?" Time muttered, wearily. His vision was now visible and he was able to see the Links, crowding around him.

"How do you feel?" Green asked.

"Like I got run over by something," he moaned. Time blinked, staring fully at the Links then frowned. "Where's Twilight?"

"He's over there," Purple immediately answered.

Frowning, Time turned his head to the side and saw Twilight being treated. Biting his lip, Time pushed himself up but that quickly alerted the group.

"Hey! Woah! You need to lie back down and rest!" Red cried out.

"What happened to Twilight?" Time sharply asked and that automatically made the atmosphere go tense.

Sensing the secrecy, Time narrowed his eyes. " _What_ happened to him?" he demanded.

Letting out a sigh, Purple told him the news. "He got hurt when he was saving you from the burning house…"

And Time felt his throat going dry, widening his eyes at the news.

 **Author's Note:** Not much of a cliff-hanger but it is a cliff-hanger for Time…oh dear… and this could get messy! I had to end it here as it was getting too long…unless you guys want a twenty page? And that being said, this will be two parts instead of one…What happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	11. The Escape Part 2

**Author's Note: ** And in this chapter, we get to see how Time beats himself over because of Twilight…and we all know that Time is a hard-headed child…let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Arophia for reviewing the story and for letting me know about the username changes Thanks to ejr1999 for following the story. Thanks to Whatstoknow for following the story. Thanks to Jewel08 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Cat Gamers for favoring and following the story.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Escape Part 2

Time stared at the ground, a look of unforgiving went across his face. For Pete's sake, he had gotten one of the Links—his descendant and all because he couldn't stop a freaking Moblin. He _had_ to go unconscious.

"Hey uhm…I think someone needs to go and talk some sense into Time. It looks like he's beating himself over Twilight," Red pointed it out, glancing back at Time.

Blue sighed. "We wish but the only one who could actually talk some sense into him would be Twilight."

"What about me?" Twilight came.

Blue pursed his lips. "It's Time. He's beating himself over the fact that you had gotten injured. Think you could knock some sense into him? We need in him in one piece for this journey…"

Twilight sighed. "Fine,"

With that, he got up and walked towards Time. Time noticed the shadow that was looming over him.

"What?" Time snapped, bitterly.

"Stop beating yourself over," Twilight stated. "I got a little hurt. So what? It's to be expected."

"But you could've gotten killed…"

Twilight gave an annoyed look. He frowned, realizing that Time wouldn't ever forgive himself unless something was done.

"Look; I'm fine. It's not like I'm bleeding to an eternal death here…" Twilight joked but that seemed make Time even more miserable.

Perhaps that was a bad joke?

Huffing, Twilight rolled his eyes. "If you keep this act then I'm not gonna bother talking to you."

Twilight waited for him to give a response but he let out an annoyed sigh, muttering something under his breath before he stomped away in anger. From the sides, Blue and Red watched the two from distance; Blue simply shook his head at Time's stubbornness.

No wonder Twilight and Time are so alike…

* * *

Blue growled in annoyance, eyes narrowed as he stared from one Link to the other. Ever since the Moblin arrived, things changed. Especially the Links.

Deciding he had enough of this seriousness, Blue slammed his fists from frustration.

"Guys, enough!" he exclaimed which gained their attentions. "Yes, I know that we have Moblins roaming around but think about it: that's to be expected. And if, Ganon is actually in power, of course the Moblins will come around."

Purple sighed, knowing full well that Blue may be right. "While that may be true, it is still troubling."

Blue made an annoyed look. "What's so troubling about Moblins if Ganon is in power?" he asked, irritated. "I'm pretty sure that's not common. Hell, it shouldn't even be uncommon."

The Blue hero was sick of the serious atmosphere that was lingering around. He wanted a different type of air to hang around with but obviously, that wouldn't happen.

"Blue, I don't think you understand—"

"Understand what?" Blue slightly shouted. "I understand everything perfectly. I _understand_ that the Moblins are here. I _understand_ that Ganon's power could possibly be the reason why we are in this mess _and I understand_ that Ganon is responsible for everything!"

He felt like screaming at this point.

"So yes, Purple! I do know what's going on!"

Frustrated, Blue stormed out of his spot, leaving the rest of the Links in silence. Blue kicked a rock that was in his path and his hands were shoved in his pockets of the tunic. He was sick of everything. In all honesty, he didn't mind the casual relaxed atmosphere they had a while ago—before the Moblins attack but now everything is infuriating the hell out of him. He just wants it to be stopped.

"Trouble with the group, I assume?"

Blue scoffed. "What's it to you, Time? You barely even join us anymore. You're no better than the rest of them."

Time narrowed his eyes and his look darkened as though they were saying "go on, I dare you to."

Taking the hint, Blue resumed. "It's simple. You're beating yourself over that Twilight got injured when in fact, he is healthy and alive and is currently sitting with the gang. You can't get over the fact that someone actually saved you from being _killed_."

"Did you ever even think that I _dislike_ when people try and save me?" Time pointed it out. "No, of course you didn't because you don't know anything about me. Just because you _look_ the same as us, you don't know _anything_. You don't know what we did and you don't know why we are like this. That goes for the rest of your group too."

By this time, Blue was glaring at the older Link.

"Well, how about actually sharing your story instead of isolating yourself from others?" Blue asked.

Just from that simple sentence, it honestly made Time jump with surprise. He didn't actually expected Blue—of all people—to do some _sharing_.

" _You_ want to _share_ stories?"

"There's a first time for everything," Blue mumbled.

Time rolled his eyes before he resumed staring at the young Link although he wasn't sure just how _young_ he was. Timelines are confusing…Time sighed, making a small frown on his face as he slowly realized Blue was right. The only Link that had a better understanding of Time's world would be either Twilight or Sky…possibly. But even they don't know a thing about his realm.

"Fine."

Blue blinked, jumping from startle. "What?"

"I said fine. If you want to know about my realm then fine," Time shrugged, rocking back and forth in his spot with his hands stuffed in his pocket. "We are going to be stuck in here for a while…or whenever that vortex decided to come unannounced…so technically, I guess we have a lot of… _time_ to kill."

Blue smirked at the bad pun but then he nodded. "Okay."

Smiling a bit, Time walked towards the empty seat that was beside Blue and made himself comfortable.

"So…where do you want to start?"

"The beginning."

"The beginning, it is."

* * *

Since the little talk between Time and Blue, the two of them began to understand each other a little. It wasn't a whole lot but it was enough for them to actually start bonding. Twilight was rather pleased about this since he kept calling Blue a grandpa since he doesn't really socialize as much as the others but now, Twilight has to bite back his words.

Despite the fact that the seriousness still lingers around the atmosphere, all Links tried to come up with something fun but that was slowly failing miserably…

Which was why all of them were sitting cross-legged on the grass as the sun's rays beamed down.

"Guys, I'm bored," Red complained as he plucked out grass.

Blue snorted. "Well, that's surprising. You becoming bored when you're always cheerful and energetic."

Red mocked him.

"I agree with Red," Green stated. "It's either me or you have the most boring realm ever to be existed."

Time sneered and huffed. "Sez you. You guys haven't had the time to actually _explore_ my realm."

"Well then, why don't you show us?" Sky asked.

"Yeah!" Red's eyes sparkled with delight. "It's better than being cooped up here."

Time shrugged. "Alright…" he paused. "If you don't mind a little walk."

Blue smirked. "Ha, walking? No problem."

"Great!" Time exclaimed. "Because we're going to Castle Town."

Twilight sweat-dropped. "And how far is that?"

And by the time they had gotten there (it was a two day trip so they would make stops), Twilight was already out of energy. He groaned from the pain of his feet as he was eager to find any bench to sit on. Of course, this made Time make a remark of him being weak.

Red was already being excited to try out new things. As they resumed roaming around the Castle Town, all of the Links noticed just how different the Market was from theirs. That being said, Green pointed out Time should've still have a Princess Zelda in this realm.

Time agreed but he answered by saying that Princes Zelda is most likely in her castle, being unavailable to see her citizens. This was definitely different from Sky's Zelda who was carefree and was able to roam around the village—even if she was Hylia reborn.

"Oooh, what's that?" Red asked, pointing to a tent-like store.

Time raised an eyebrow, scratching his head as he had never saw that store before. Guess things had really changed.

"To be honest, I don't know. I never saw that store in my entire life."

"You mean, you never saw that store in your _seven_ years of life," Blue grinned.

Time rolled his eyes only to have the others be confused.

"What do you mean 'your seven years of life'?" Green asked, puzzled.

Time shifted awkwardly in his spot. "Uhm, another time."

And Time was grateful that Green had dropped the conversation since the older Link had no desire to tell them the tale…

Not yet, anyway.

"And…STRIKEEEEE!"

A loud voice exclaimed which gained the Links' attentions. They stared at a store with a raised eyebrow only to see happy Red coming out of the store with bags of rupees. They stared at him with incredulous looks on their faces.

"The…heck?" Blue stared at his partner. "Red, the heck did you do over there? "he demanded.

Red blinked. "Well, I went to that bowling alley store and I keep on winning," he answered as though it was the most obvious answer.

And the Links resumed staring at Red who walked away from them, handing out money to who he needs it.

"He's something, alright," Time stated.

The others agreed.

After a while, Red returned to the group with a few Rupees left in his pocket. "Alright, Time. What else do you have here?"

Time rolled his eyes and slightly walked away from the group. "Uhm, you guys go ahead and explore the town a bit…"

Blue gave him a strange look but shrugged it off. "Alright. Let's go, Red."

"Yay!" he exclaimed before his eyes sparkled with delight. "Let's try that Shooting Gallery!" he dragged Blue with the others chuckling.

However, just as Twilight was about to follow them, a thought came to his mind and he turned around to speak with Time but found out that he wasn't there. Twilight frowned at the disappearance but shrugged it off nonetheless, assuming that he has some "business" to attend. But, when he turned back, he noticed that the group was gone.

"Thanks for waiting me," Twilight muttered angrily.

And he began his search for this "Shooting Gallery" store. If it's even a store in the first place.

Sighing, Twilight resumed walking around the town aimlessly until an entrance caught his eye. There seemed to be a tall building hidden behind the path—if no one paid attention to this path, they would've missed it for sure. But Twilight has a keen eye.

Curiously, he walked towards the path but unaware that there would be a small voice coming into his head.

 _Tempting isn't it?_

Twilight stared at the dark entrance as though he was in a trance. He walked towards it until he was able to touch the doorknob.

 _Open it…_

Twilight blinked, trying to get back himself in order but the trance won him over. He opened the door only to feel a familiar feeling entering his body. His footsteps echoed as he walked on the smooth marble floor until he climbed the small set of stairs so that he was now in front of another door.

 _Do it…_

 _Your destiny awaits…_

 _Open it…_

He felt his hand turning the knob halfway but then something grabbed his shoulder, harshly turning him around and the trance broke free.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a sharp voice asked.

"What?" Twilight replied, stunned as he blinked. When he got his vision back, he saw that an angry Time in front of him.

"Time…"

"I repeat: _what_ are you doing _here_?"

Twilight stared at the older Link and he opened his mouth to speak.

"There was a voice," he began though it only made Time raise his eyebrow which indicated that Twilight needed to elaborate further. "A voice inside my head…it put me in a trance…"

"Alright," Time let out a breath. "Just don't come here again."

Twilight nodded, staring at the ground while a thought went inside his head, wondering why Time is suddenly acting off hand. What is this place, anyway?

"What is this place?" Twilight asked.

Time stopped in his tracks, his back facing Twilight. He slightly turned his head to the side as he spoke.

"Temple of Time," Time answered.

And Twilight widened his eyes.

* * *

Blue sighed, being out of the group and leaned against the wall with crossed arms.

He decided he had enough of company and needed some time alone. He frowned, snapping his eyes open as he heard Red and Green cheering for Purple who is apparently the "star" of this game.

Blue rolled his eyes, muttering something incoherently. But before he could go back to zoning out, a loud cheerful voice snapped him back to reality

"Hey, Blue! Do you want to try?" Red exclaimed.

"No,"

The trio gave each other a glance before shrugging and resumed back. It wasn't even a full second for Blue to go back to zoning out since there were shouts of exclamation coming out from outside.

Annoyed, Blue walked out of the store but the minute he did, his eyes fell upon yellow beady eyes and he gave a startled cry before he gotten a harsh blow to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Dazed, Blue stumbled backwards, having little time to collect himself and it wasn't until then that a _thunk_ sound was heard.

After a second, Blue got back in order and saw a purple colored outfit being in front of him. It also appeared to be holding up a shield at the front.

"Purple?" Blue asked as he realized who it was.

"You and the others get to safety. I'll handle this one."

"But-"

" _Go_! It's just one Moblin. I can handle it," Purple rolled his eyes.

Sighing, Blue scrambled up and motioned the others to follow him. They went around the two fighters and once they were out, Purple smirked.

"So, it's only you?" he laughed. "I expected an army."

And he gotten his wish for suddenly more appeared. Purple groaned.

"Ah, crap."

* * *

Red panted, stumbling over his feet, trying to catch up with the fast-paced Green.

"Guys...can we slow down a bit?" Red cried out.

"Sorry, Red. As much as we want to, we can't. Our mission is to find Time and Twilight," Blue stated.

"And Purple?" Green asked.

Blue purses his lips bit this automatically made Red halt in his tracks, yanking his hand away from Green.

"We can't leave Purple behind. He's one of us! And for him not being here...we wouldn't be complete."

Blue sternly gazed into the worried face of Red.

"He said he can handle it alone," Blue said, firmly.

"Even he needs help sometimes. I'm going back," Red stated which made Blue cry out.

"No, Red-"

With great timing, Green took his shield out and put it in front of Red. He then shoved the Moblin back before stabbing him. Red stared with wide eyes as Green pulled back the sword out, cleaning out the blood.

"We need to stick together," Blue said, firmly. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "And then...I promise you...we will go back for Purple."

Red nodded, not saying a word and they resumed back to running, trying to avoid the storm of Moblins. Most of the times, they would have to fight a few Moblins but when while the trio were busy fighting the Moblins, Green just finished slicing his though he didn't saw the oncoming enemy from behind. As Green turned around, he gave out a cry of surprise, seeing the Moblin's weapon coming at him.

However, just as it was about slice through Green, the weapon came in contact with a hard object that made Green stumble back slightly. However, the Moblin was quickly met with the sharp blade before he was dead.

"You alright?"

Green blinked and saw Time giving his hand out.

Green nodded. "Y—yeah…" he then paused. "Where the hell have you been?" he demanded.

Time rolled his eyes. "You're welcome for saving your ass. Next time, I'll have the Moblins to get you," he hissed.

Green sneered. Twilight also joined in the battle when Time was busy saving Green.

"Can someone explain why the hell we have Moblins on the loose? Especially in Castle Town?" Twilight asked as he finished one.

Time shrugged. "My guess Ganon had sent them…"

Twilight sighed. "He's becoming a real pain."

"Twilight! Time!" a voice cried out.

The two turned around to see Red who was running towards them. Behind them, Purple was running furiously to catch up with Red.

"Red, slow down…" Purple panted, having his hands resting on his knees after he caught up with him.

Time looked around to see if everyone was there but he frowned when he noticed Sky wasn't here.

"Where's Sky?"

"Uh…"

They then heard a pained cry and they whipped their heads to the side Sky on the floor, clutching his injured wound. However, he didn't let a measly wound get in his way so Sky quickly got onto his one knee to perform a spin attack which ended the surrounding Moblins. The rest of the Links stared at him with wide eyes, watching Sky who had a fierce determined look.

Sky then sheathed his sword back in its place.

"Wow, totally cool!" Red exclaimed, eyes sparkling with delight.

"There you are," Time said, annoyed as Sky walked up to them. "I swear; every time we go somewhere, we always lose you…"

Sky scowled. "That's not true…I was busy…you know, fighting them…"

Time sighed. "Whatever. Anyways, we've got to get out of here…" his look turned dark. "Before things gets worse."

The group agreed and began to walk but it wasn't far when Sky heard a noise. With a curious glance, the hero of Sky turned around only to meet with a heavy impact upon his head.

"Sky!" Red cried out.

But it wasn't too soon where the same heavy club (that was used on Sky) came in contact with the others, having them meet with darkness and to be dragged away from the Moblins.

* * *

A soft moan came before the eyes flickered opened, revealing a blurred vision. Sky groaned, grimacing as he felt the headache coming in. He cringed as he rubbed at the side of his head.

He stared up only to be blinded by the dim light that was given.

"Sky!" a voice exclaimed which gained his attention.

"You're alive," Time breathed. "I thought you passed out because you were being a girl."

Sky sneered. Twilight looked to the side of Sky's arm and suddenly remembered that he had a wound.

"By the way," Twilight started. "You still have that wound on your arm, don't you?"

Sky gave a blank look until he looked to his injured arm that contained the dry blood.

"Oh…right…" Sky dismissed it. "Meh, it'll be fine."

Twilight rolled his eyes. "It will get infected." he glared and Purple sensed that there was going to be an argument coming in.

"Twilight, drop it. Sky will always be a hard-headed prick," Purple ignored the glare from Sky. "Now, we need to find a way to get out of this…"

"Agreed," Blue nodded. "I don't feel like staying here…"

Time sighed as he took out a small instrument that was colored in blue and had small buttons on the side. Red stared at it curiously and he was about to ask until soft, sweet melodic sound came out of the object. For a brief moment, music filled the air until it died.

"Wow, Time. What is that?" Red asked, eyes sparkling with delight.

Time made a faint smile as he remembered those precious memories…before _things_ got screwed up. When he learned the real truth.

"It's a song from one of my friends. Every time I play it, I feel like she's there with me. I know cheesy but it helps me," he shrugged.

"Ohhh…it's a girl!" Twilight and Sky tuned in.

Time sneered. "Put a sock in it. I bet you guys have _girls_ too," he smirked when the two of them blushed, stammering.

"But, what's the object though?" Red asked, curiously.

Time gave a glance at him. "You sure ask a lot of questions, don't you?" he chuckled, slightly. "This is an instrument; an Ocarina. It…helped me during my quest and allowed me to change…time…"

Sky pondered on the sentence until he frowned, having a thought going in his head.

"Wait…if you had that object all this time then why the hell couldn't you use it to get us out of here?" Sky pointed it out.

Time rolled his eyes. "Because…I only use _this_ as a last resort. In _this_ situation, is not a last resort. In every cell, there's an escape."

"Well, just great," Sky sighed, slumping back.

Time was about to speak again until something made him pause. He gave a sharp glance to the side, studying the shadows. It wasn't long until Twilight had also sensed the trouble; his ears perked up at the sounds.

"Hey… do you hear that?" Twilight asked.

Time placed a finger to his lips as though to indicate to have him be quiet. Everyone began to listen intently to the odd noise until slowly but surely, they died down. At the far right, they heard a door creaked open and everyone got tensed for a little while since there were footsteps coming in. Time squinted his eyes through the darkness until he could start seeing the outline of a figure.

This gained quizzical looks from the rest of the Links. However, when the newcomer had finally emerged from the darkness, Time gasped as he stared at the person. He widened his eyes and resumed staring at the figure.

Red raised an eyebrow, studying the reaction from Time while also observing this new figure. Does Time know him…?

"Uh, who are you?" Red asked, peculiarly.

"I am but an old friend. My only true intention is to free you from this prison…"

Time gripped the bars tightly. "Sheik!" he replied, slightly growling. "Where have you been? You _promised_ me that you would be with me no matter what. What happened to that promise? You _left_ me!"

Sheik seemed to stare at Time with a rather intense look, his mind being consumed by endless thoughts.

"I'm going to get you out of here…once you do, go forward, don't look back."

Time hardened his stare. "So, just like that? You're aren't even going to stick around? Not even say a proper hello to your old timer?"

The rest of the Links remained silent as they have no idea on what to say. Purple was rather surprised at himself, though, since according to Green, he was the one who had an "optimistic wisdom". But in this situation…from what he can gather, this seemed to be a broken friendship…something which Time and this Sheik both needs to work on.

"Time is running short. The guard will soon make his round. You have to leave, quickly," there was urgency in his voice.

Time tore his gaze away, staring bitterly at the ground. He felt as though he had been betrayed by Sheik…again. He _promised_ he would be with him…All his quotes, all his sayings…were all of them just lies? Lies to make Time believe he would meet him again?

The _click_ from the key didn't went through Time's mind and the door groaned as it got open. Eagerly, the Links began to file out one by one but a hand came to the side. Time slightly glanced at it before he fully looked up only to see Twilight.

"I know how a broken friendship feels like. You're not alone…so I ask of you to put the pain in the past and move on because believe me, it eventually gets better," he paused. "Slowly…but it will get there. I promise you that there will be a brighter side to all of this…"

Time felt his mouth twitch as he accepted Twilight's hand—they really didn't had time, anyway. With that, the group rushed out of the prison with Sheik instructing the route. But upon exiting the cell, they were met with a group of Moblins who spoke in their gibberish language.

"Why is it that every time we escape," Blue began. "We always encounter with a bunch of Moblins?"

"I don't know but you can bet that they won't be here much longer!" Twilight exclaimed, drawing out his sword.

It wasn't even a second where Time decided to join him.

And the two Links performed all kinds of attacks: from jump strike to helm splitter to spin attack and all the advanced moves which some of the Links hadn't seen before. Sure enough, the Moblins fell down to the floor after being met from Twilight's blade. He smirked, taking out the sword and cleaned it before putting it back in its proper place.

Twilight grinned at Time who gave a nod of approval. However, it felt strange though to Time…it was as though they had done this before…

"Alright, let's move!" Purple declared.

The group resumed running, having a few twists to their route. As they went further, they eventually halted in their tracks and much to their misfortune, they were once again met with Moblins. However, as to make things more complicated, the group turned to the other side only to have their path blocked by another group of Moblins. Sky looked around, trying to see if they could use anything to their advantage until his eyes fell upon the barrier and behind it, he could see the water.

If they can somehow open it, it would release a _massive_ amount of water but they could also be wiped out as well.

"Hey guys, I have an idea," Sky stated.

"Hurry up!" Green cried out as he narrowly avoided a dangerous swing from the Moblin's club.

Sky quickly studied his surroundings and smirked when he saw the wheel to the far side of the barrier. He hurriedly jolted towards it, avoiding the enemies if needed and once he got there, he began to turn the wheel around after putting much strength into it as it got stuck the first time.

"Look out from the side!" Sky exclaimed. The gates of the barrier groaned, pulling upwards in order to release the water. With a short notice, everyone cried out with surprise and jumped away from the rushing river. As the river washed out the Moblins, it was a bit too late for Blue and Red. Blue gripped tightly with Red grabbing his hand but because the current was too strong, it forced Red to lose grip with Blue.

"RED!" Blue gasped when he saw him slipping away.

"BLUE!"

With a determined look, Blue let go of his spot and jumped straight into the water. This earned exclaimed shocks from Purple and Green.

 _I'm coming for you, Red. Don't you dare lose me!_ Blue growled as he pushed against the strong current.

He rose to the surface, taking in eager gulps of air before diving back underwater. His eyes widened when he spotted upon a limp figure who was being tossed like a rag doll.

 _Red!_

He eventually caught up to him but the current was still strong and Blue was having trouble keeping up. He would gasp for air whenever he broke the surface until Blue suddenly felt something tugging him at the back.

"Wha?" he gasped, eyes wide.

"Pull him in!" a voice exclaimed.

"What do you think I'm doing? And in case, you haven't noticed, he weighs a ton!"

Blue sneered at the familiar voice. "Hey, Twilight! In case you haven't noticed, I have Red with me!"

While Twilight was pulling the two, behind him was Sheik who was struggling to keep up with them. Using every strength the two had, they pulled Blue and Red back until they were on the firm ground.

The four collapsed to the ground from exhaustion while the other Links joined them.

"Blue!" Green exclaimed. "When we saw you gone, I thought the worst. Are you out of your mind?!"

Blue scowled. "No. It's called "saving a friend"."

Green sighed. "Either way, I'm just glad you guys are fine."

"How is he?" Purple asked, motioning to Red.

Blue's eyes fell on him. "Uhm…he should be fine. I think he just swallowed too much water…"

There was a small silence until Sheik spoke.

"We should go. The more we linger around here, the more the chance the Moblins would come."

Nodding, the group began to walk and the silence fell upon them. The only sound that filled between them was the water that was now flowing gently. They then reached the entrance only to have Sheik stop which earned a curious glance from Purple.

"Aren't you coming?"

Sheik shook his head. "No, I've got some other things to do. This is where I'll leave you."

"But where are we supposed to go?" Sky asked.

As Sheik walked away, he slightly turned his head to the side. "You will know…"

Shrugging at the odd answer, the group began to walk away but that only left Time who was staring at the floor. Sighing, Sheik turned around to look at his old friend.

"Time…I'm sorry."

With that, Sheik jumped from his spot to the next, disappearing into the shadows.

"Come on, let's go," Time replied and he began to walk. As they did, they suddenly felt the ground acting all weird.

"Oh no…I think we're going to change soon!" Sky cried out.

Everyone held to the walls for support but when the time came, the vortex appeared and it sucked them in. They fell into the portal, swirling around until a new surrounding appeared only to have Twilight fall down with a _splash_.

 **Author's Note: ** Agh, I finally finished this! Ohmigawd. This took forever—I apologize but I hope it's worth it. And surprisingly we haven't saw or heard from Ganon…what could he be up to? Find out!


	12. Blue-eyed Beast

**Author's Note : **Ahh, good ol' Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess brought me back to the Legend of Zelda world XD and I got Zelda's lullaby stuck in my head…fantastic…anywho, let's get going and we will finally see where our Heroes had fallen. Let's get going!

* * *

Chapter 12: Blue-eyed Beast

Twilight pushed his feet off the water floor and then broke the surface. He gasped, taking eager gulps of air that filled his lungs while coughing out some water. He coughed a little bit before he dragged himself onto the surface. He sprawled out, laying on the grassy ground just to catch his breath.

He had enough water that's for sure…

Moaning, Twilight opened his eyes only to have the bright sunlight shining at him blindly which made him blink his eyes, tearing his gaze away. Once he was back in order, he pushed himself up with one hand but still remained on the ground and he looked around. The area around him was definitely familiar to himself but where exactly was he?

He sighed until a sudden thought came to him.

The others!

"Blue? Red?" he called out. When there was no answer, he tried again. "Time?"

"Over here!" a new voice shouted.

Blinking, Twilight practically leaped to his feet and ran towards the voice.

"Guys!" Twilight cried out. He found them, not too far away from where he was before, he found the remaining Links. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Is everyone alright?" Twilight asked.

There were a collective answers of 'yes' which made Twilight be more at ease. Sighing, Twilight looked around to study the area they were currently at. It wasn't until then that Green snapped him back to reality.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Green asked.

Twilight went back to examine the location until a smile tugged on his lips. He was familiarized with the smell of air and the water that echoed in his ears. Bird-like noises joined the atmosphere which only made him grin wider.

"We're home," Twilight answered at last. "We're at Lake Hylia."

* * *

Time gazed at the endless supply of water that belonged to Lake Hylia. This Lake Hylia looked far vaster and perhaps elegant than his. A wave of familiarity washed over him as he remembered his own Lake Hylia. There wasn't much to difference except for that weird looking person who runs that amusement ride—whatever it was. And there weren't really any pillars; it only contained cliffs upon cliffs with a massive waterfall to complete the whole lake. There was also a bridge that went further up the hill, wherever it led to.

Time squinted from the blaring light of the sun and he came upon a tall looking pillar stone.

"Hey, Twilight," Time started.

"Hmm?"

"What's up with that pillar?" he pointed to the column he saw earlier. "What's its purpose?"

Twilight gave a small grin. "It only gives you the most amazing view of Lake Hylia," he paused. "And Arbiter's Ground."

"The what?"

Twilight sighed. "Let's go on for a little hike."

As he got up, he then paused and turned around to face the others. "Hey, Time and I are going for a little hike. Anyone wanna come?"

"No thanks. We're gonna go exploring for a bit. This place is amazing," Red gushed.

Twilight gave a small smile. "Alright."

The two Links then turned around and began to go their separate ways. From cliff to cliff, they eventually arrived at the stoned column but by the time they got there, Time was already panting from exhaustion and he fell down to his knees once he climbed the ladder from the column.

"Man, what a hike," Time panted as he sprawled out on the ground. His face touching the cool stones.

Twilight smirked. "You're not tired, are you?" he laughed.

"No," Time muttered angrily. After he rested, Time got up only to have his eyes wide. He whistled. "Wow,"

"I told you,"

Time could literally see everything. Even the house that was perched atop of another cliff and for a brief moment, Time pondered on the house as he thought how someone could get up when there's literally no entrance.

He then looked to the right and saw an old structure that was far at the horizon.

"What's that building?" Time asked, staring up ahead.

Twilight sighed; a sense of uneasiness settled into his body as he remembered the hard times he went through.

"That is the Arbiter's Grounds," Twilight spoke. "It's a prison to hold all kinds of terrible criminals. The ones who were sentenced death were sent to another world—a world that is opposite of ours: the Twilight Realm. There was one fiend-the worst of the worst—he was sent there for his bad deeds…"

Knowing who he was talking about, Time whispered the name. "Ganondorf."

Twilight nodded.

There was a small silence, each to his own thoughts. Time was pondering on what Twilight had said about Ganondorf. He sighed as he shook his head, trying to get rid of the bad thoughts and it wasn't until then that Time recalled how he wondered about the house and its entrance.

"Hey, how can you get up that house?" Time asked, breaking the silence. He wished he hadn't asked because Twilight was grinning non-stop.

"You really want to know?"

Time shifted in his spot. "Uh…no…"

"Too bad; we're going!" Twilight cheered. He grabbed Time's hand and jumped off the column. All the way to the bottom, Time was screaming his head off while Twilight laughed as he felt the adrenaline rush coursing throughout his body. He had forgotten the last time he had felt like this. For him, it was amazing. For others…? Not so much.

What it felt like an eternity for Time, the long fall had finally ended with a large _splash_ and a familiar of déjà vu went inside Time's mind when he went underwater only to return to the surface.

"Never," Time gasped. "Never, am I doing that again."

Twilight laughed. "Aww, come off it," he continued to laugh. "You have face terrible evil, went through hard ships and _yet,_ you can't even handle this jump?" Twilight replied with an incredulous look on his face. "So much for my _hero_."

Time growled. "Watch it, _punk_."

Twilight chuckled and the two swam towards the platform and heaved themselves up. They walked down the bridge until they arrived at the small house-like structure.

"Hello there, Fyer. Long time, no see," Twilight greeted.

Fyer, who was a small chubby man, wore clown-like make up with a pink shirt and blue jeans.

"Link, hey there. What are you up to these days?" Fyer then shifted his eyes to the side to stare at the newcomer. "Ohh, a customer I see."

"Yeap; he would like to get up to that house,"

Fyer chuckled. "You are a one lucky fella!"

"Yeah, right," Time muttered before he gave a sharp gasp when Twilight painfully nudged him in the ribs.

"The _HEIGHT_ of the excitement, the _THRILL_ of launching in the heavens, the very _PEAK_ of flying fantastication! It can be _YOURS,_ fella!" Fyer exclaimed.

"Yay," Time mumbled.

Twilight rolled his eyes and decided to skip the introduction. "We will go on it. Time's first," he handed Fyer ten Rupees. Fyer chuckled.

"Awwright, fella! Experience the THRILL of being shot out of our very own cannon!"

Time gasped. "Say what? _Cannon_? Oh hell no,"

And no sooner than later, Time found himself in a _cannon_ with an unamused look. He gritted his teeth together while he was thinking of a plan on how to get rid of Twilight.

"All tucked in, fella?" came Fyer's voice. "Good. Make sure your arms are tucked in and awaaay we goooo!"

With a twirl from the handle, the house suddenly became alive as it twirled around so that the target was facing the other structure. And then, there was a _loud_ boom and Time found himself screaming as he flew across the lake and high into the air.

"Bon voyage!" Twilight called out. He then looked at Fyer. "I'll go too."

* * *

Twilight landed on his feet when he reached the deck of the house

"Time?" he called out. There was no answer. He went further inside the house only to stop and made a large grin while stifling his laughter.

There at the corner was Time who didn't looked pleased at all. From head to toe, he was covered with Cucco feathers and there was actually a Cucco sitting at the top of his head.

Unable to control his laughter, Twilight burst out, laughing.

"It's not funny!" Time exclaimed, loudly enough to shoo away the Cucco.

"Riiight,"

Groaning, Time shot him a death-glare look. "I'm gonna get you," he growled.

Twilight chuckled. "Alright, alright," he cleared his throat. "Anyways, I think we should meet up with the rest. The sun's setting and it's getting dark,"

Time gave an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, sure. Whatever. Anything to get away from these Cuccos."

"Going down?" Falbi asked.

Twilight nodded as he gave two twenty Rupees. "Going down."

"Alright. Grab a Cucco and away you go!"

And much to Twilight's surprise, Time didn't scream. Once they arrived at the bottom, the two met up with the rest of the Links who were already circled around the campfire.

"Hey guys," Twilight called out.

"Hey, it's Twilight!" Red chirped, happily. "I haven't seen you in forever!" he jumped to hug him.

Twilight chuckled, patting the red-clad hero on the head. "So, how was the trip? Found anything new?"

"This place is amazing," Red gushed. "We found this secret-looking cavern but it looked creepy and eerie so we left—"

Twilight stopped in his tracks and stared at Red who busy munching a cooked fish. It took him a minute to realize that Twilight was staring at him.

"What?"

"What _cavern_ did you go to?" Twilight asked, cautiously.

Red blinked. "Uh, the one down there," he pointed from behind. He then had a worried look. "Did we do something wrong? I'm so sorry!" he wailed.

Twilight sighed. "No, no. Nothing's wrong. I'm just curious why you went to that one."

Green shrugged. "I dunno…guess we got attracted to it."

Red nodded. "Yeah, like something was calling to us and we just sort of…went there."

Twilight smiled slightly. He knew about the spirit who resided in that cave: Lanayru.

"Oh by the way," Purple's voice interrupted Twilight. "What does that cannon go to? Or is it simply for decoration?"

"Yeah, I wanted to try it but they ended up being chicken," Blue replied.

Green snorted. "You mean _you_ ended up being chicken."

Blue scowled but Time snorted.

"Yeah, cannon…what a blast," Time muttered.

Twilight tensed up as the Links—including Sky—waited for an answer. Sky was the most curious since he wanted to know more.

"Ahh…it's nothing. It doesn't go anywhere," Twilight stated but this earned a frown from Time and a hard gaze from Sky. Time moved closer to Twilight and whispered in his ear.

"You do realize that he will find out one day, right? If he does, he may not speak to you again because you hid the truth," Time whispered.

Twilight sighed. "I know…I just…I just don't want to hurt his feelings. He would be devastated."

Time shook his head. "I just hope you know what you're doing because you kind of already hinted at the beginning when we all met, just so you know."

Night came and everybody turned in. The fire sizzled out and all came out was the smoke. Out of all of the Links, Twilight had the most trouble sleeping. He couldn't shake out the thoughts from his head. He knew he had to tell Sky sometime soon but he was just afraid of the outcome.

Giving up with the sleep, Twilight got up and walked away from the group but this didn't went unnoticed from Sky. Eyes narrowed, Sky silently followed Twilight but when they entered deep into the darkness, Sky lost Twilight and was unable to locate Twilight.

However, there was a rustling sound which made him perk his ears up and when he turned around, Sky gave a gasp of surprise. Acting on instinct, Sky unsheathed his sword and stared coldly at the shadow which had blue piercing eyes…

 **Author's Note: ** Tadaa! This was a fun chapter to write aha of course, it had some serious moments i.e.: Twilight telling Time about Arbiter's Grounds and thinking about City in the Sky and Sky Link…but I say, this chapter turned out pretty nice. Toodles!


	13. When Heroes do nothing, they fish of cou

**Author's Note:** Guess who's going to watch Fifty Shades Darker. Me, ahahaha…first one sucked tbh. I just hoped the second one is better; the trailer looked good…SO, I'm hoping to have this chapter updated before I go to the movies. If not, then I would posted it tomorrow. Anywho, onwards to the story!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Jewel08 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Midna (Guest) for reviewing.

 **Responses:**

Midna (Guest): Midna wouldn't be in this story. She may only (possibly) be mentioned in this story by Twilight but that's about it.

* * *

Chapter 13: When Heroes do nothing, they fish of course

Even though Sky didn't took out his sword, he remained there with tense muscles and a stern glare at the shadowy figure. It looked like the newcomer didn't want to attack them as though it knew who he was.

Eventually, the figure emerged out of the shadows which made Sky be tenser but as the shadow got out, Sky eased up when he spotted who it was. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the familiar grey wolf.

The wolf lowered his head before he felt the familiar transformation coming in and it revealed Twilight.

"Twilight, for Hylia's sake. You freakin scared me," Sky mumbled. "I thought you were an actual wolf."

Twilight grinned, sheepishly. "Sorry," he narrowed his eyes, slightly tilting his head to the side. "What are you doing here? I thought you were asleep?"

Sky shrugged. "Couldn't sleep, I guess. Besides, I got curious as to where you were going…"

Twilight nodded, taking his answers. There was a small pause between the two before Twilight looked past Sky's shoulder to stare at the sky that had begun to awaken.

"We should go," Twilight announced. "The others might start to wonder where we are."

* * *

The Links gathered at the edge of the enormous lake. Twilight had just this brilliant idea where they decided to go…fishing. That's right. The heroes of different realms decided to go fishing under the influence of Twilight. And plus, they were hungry anyway so might as well get some fish, right?

"You caught another one!" Red exclaimed with happiness. Twilight reeled in the fighter before he grabbed the string to unhook the fish. He then gave it to Purple for him to cut the fish and do the rest of the cleaning since none of the other Links weren't too keen to do the cleaning…

Time eyed Twilight suspiciously. "Is this what you do all day when you're not fighting for Hyrule?"

Twilight smirked. "Guess you could say that. I fish."

Time deadpanned. "I have an idiot for an ancestor…"

Twilight chuckled. "It should be the other way around. I have an _idiot_ for an ancestor. _You're_ my ancestor. I'm merely a descendant of you,"

Time groaned. "Whatever."

"I wanna try!" Red cried out.

"Alright," Twilight handed the rod to Red who grasped it tightly. "Now, do it like how I had showed you."

Nodding, Red performed the necessary moves and as he did, Red kept his grin.

"This is fun!" he exclaimed.

"Focus," Blue told him.

"Wait, wait! I think I see something at the end of the string!" Sky cried out. "Pull, Red. Pull!"

"I'm _trying_!"

Soon enough, Red found himself being dragged close to the edge.

"Ack, Red!" Blue cried out as he jumped to the rescue. He grabbed Red tightly and tried to pull him back. It wasn't too soon that Sky and Time began to help out. This fish was certainly a fighter, that's for sure. For what it seemed like an endless tug-o-war, the Links finally came out victorious. They all fell down to the ground after the rough tug along with the fish that plopped on Red's lap.

Red removed his hat's tip away from his face and his eyes sparkled with delight when he saw it.

"I got one!" he exclaimed, suddenly full of energy. The others groaned, wanting to do anything more than to chuck the fish that caused so much trouble.

"Woah!" Twilight widened his eyes. It was a big one, too. "That's a 12 inch fish."

"Not bad for a first try too, huh?" Red replied, happily. He carried the huge fish towards Purple.

"Hey, Purple! Look at this fish I caught!"

"Great job, Red. And it's even better than what Twilight caught," Purple ruffled the young one's hair. Twilight scowled as he muttered under his breath.

"Lunch's ready!" Purple called out.

After getting ready, the Links gathered around the small campfire that was used to cook the fishes.

"Mmm…this is really good!" Red announced as he was stuffing himself. "You should be our Chef, Purple!"

"Heh, sorry. One time only," Purple responded.

"Are there any other places we could go?" Red asked as he was eating. "I think we have pretty much explored Lake Hylia."

"Ditto," Blue agreed.

Twilight smirked. "Oh trust me. You haven't even completed discovering Lake Hylia."

This raised many eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Green asked. "Is there more than what we realize? Just how big this lake is?"

"Oh, it's big enough," Twilight answered. "It goes all the way up to Zora's Domain which is a pretty wonderful place. I almost go there all the time whenever I need to think."

"Zoras, huh," Time mumbled as he remembered Ruto.

Crazy Zora.

"Beyond Lake Hylia, there's Hyrule Field, Hyrule Castle and Castle Town. There's also Kakariko Village and Ordon Village which was where I was from," Twilight replied. "Then there are other places like Death Mountain."

"Ooo, let's go to Castle Town!" Red said, excitedly.

"You just want to see the Princess, don't you?" Twilight chuckled.

True to his name, a hint of red went on his face. "No…" he trailed off, having his eyes go to the side.

Twilight smirked. "Sure. We can go to Castle Town after,"

After a while, the Links decided just to hang around for a bit more but this left Green be in puzzlement. When they had finished lunch, Twilight stated that Lake Hylia had a secret of its own—not just the Spirit Spring but something else. This made Green be baffled.

"Alright Twilight," Green said after a while. "I'm stumped. What the heck is this _secret_ you're talking about?"

This gained everyone's curiosity. Heck, even Time. Twilight sighed.

"Alright…since none of you figured it out. Under the waters of the lake, there is a temple far down at the bottom. You would need something in order to breathe underwater for periods of time."

"A temple?" Purple quizzed. "What kind of temple?"

Twilight shrugged. "It was made for the Zoras."

"But why all the way at the bottom of the lake?" Blue asked.

Twilight gave an exasperated sigh. "Honestly, don't ask me. Ask the Zoras. Okay, no more questions. Let's get going to Castle Town. It's a long journey."

As the group began to prepare their needs, a tugging feeling was at the back of Twilight's mind. He turned his head to see the large canon only to have a sad smile upon his face. He still needs to tell Sky about the place up in the Sky. Twilight sighed.

He might as well do it now before the vortex comes in again. Twilight walked towards Sky who was preparing things he needed but Sky felt a small tap on his shoulder so he turned around to see Twilight.

"Hey Twilight,"

Twilight bit his lip. If he does this, Sky might not forgive him.

"There's something I need to show you. The others can go without us. I just…" he sighed. "I just need to show you. Do you have clawshots?"

Sky looked at him strangely but he nodded, nevertheless. "Uhm, yeah I do…"

As they were walking away, Time gave a look at Twilight who caught it from the corner of his eyes. The two reached their destination but as Sky got out his clawshots, he took this time to look up only to be startled.

"This is the cannon," Sky frowned. "You said that wasn't anything up there."

"Just…just…use your clawshots to aim at the target. I will follow you shortly."

Sky frowned. "Twilight, you're not making any sense."

"Please, Sky," Twilight almost begged.

The Hero of Sky looked at his eyes until he finally nodded and aimed for the target.

"Alright…"

* * *

Sky screamed as he plunged down. The fall felt like it was forever but soon enough, Sky met his end when he splashed into the water. He swam up, sputtering the water before he reached at the edge and pulled himself up.

"Well, that's enough for swimming for one day, I think," Sky muttered as he took of his hat and twisted it so that the water came out. He looked around for Twilight who joined him not a second ago.

"Okay, so we're here…Where are we?" Sky asked.

Twilight closed his eyes for a short moment before he opened them. He had a feeling that Sky was experiencing a weird sensation that he was in this place before.

"Look around you and tell me you don't know this place."

Giving him a one strange look, Sky shrugged it off and did what he was told to do. There were floating buildings across the sky with each path connected to their own although most of them weren't visible. There were walls that got destroyed—how, no one really knows.

The sharp, piercing wind howled went both through their ears as it sliced away through the heavy silence. All Twilight saw was Sky falling to his knees and he knew that he had discovered what this place was. At least, it was probably meant to be.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sky whispered.

"I…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sky replied, his anger slightly taking over.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I saw the way how you were happy when we visited your hometown. If I showed this to you, you would be devastated. Looks like I was right."

"Of course, I would be devastated!" Sky bellowed which made Twilight wince a little bit. "Why the hell didn't you told me this in the first place? And what's _worse_ was that I _asked_ where this cannon went and _you lied to me_!" Sky took a deep breath. "And do you know what's funny? I got _betrayed_ by a person who thought I was my friend!"

There was a disturbing silence between the two. All that was heard was the howling wind. Sky laughed, harshly.

"Obviously, you don't have anything to say."

With that, Sky shoved him out of the way and went back to the pool of water in order to go back to the machinery to go back to the grounds below them.

* * *

Time must've told the group to go ahead because by the time Twilight and Sky have reached Lake Hylia again, they weren't there. Sky kept his distance away from Twilight but deep down, Sky knew he should try to be rational about this but he just couldn't. The secret Twilight had kept hurts like hell. He asked for an answer and yet, Twilight lied about it.

And now because of this scenario, Sky wondered what else Twilight was keeping from him. Or from the rest of the group.

It took them nearly two days—maybe three. Twilight wasn't sure. He was too busy being wrapped in thoughts as he tried to think of ways to heal the rift between him and Sky. He knew he didn't had any right to keep this away from Sky even after he asked but he just had to keep it away from him.

And now, Sky doesn't want to do anything with him. Not even a small talk.

"There they are! Sky, Twilight!" a voice cried out.

Sky looked up only to see Red waving at them. He smiled at them but it faltered but nevertheless, the two resumed their walk until they had reunited with their group.

"Where have you been?" Blue asked.

"Nowhere," Sky said bitterly.

And right there, Time knew that Twilight told him which was why he walked up to his descendant who was sitting at the edge of the fountain, moping and gave him a small nudge.

"You okay?" Time asked.

"Yes—I'm totally radiant with rainbow and positive energy," Twilight replied sarcastically.

Time scowled but shrugged it off. "And let me guess. It didn't went well between the two of you, did it?"

"No," Twilight sulked, his hears drooping with sadness.

Time sighed. "He will get over it. You will see."

Twilight gave him a miserable look. "Are you sure? Because I don't see that happening anytime soon. I would probably have to end my life or something for him to be happy or something," he laughed dryly.

Time frowned. "Honestly, Twilight. You need to pull yourself together. At least you told him. And that's what matters to him. He got to see his home again—at least, that's what I'm assuming. If you continue to be like this, I'm not going to talk to you."

Twilight snorted but after his small speech, Time walked away.

* * *

"Would you like one more?" a waitress asked.

"Yeah, sure…keep'em coming…" Twilight muttered. Deciding not to be around with the others, he went to the bar where he went so often.

Telma's bar.

Twilight was currently moping and was still depressed. Nothing what people say would cheer him up. He just lost a friend and that hurts.

The waitress returned with his drink but as she did, she gave him a small smile.

"You know…whatever you're going through, it would be alright. Drinking isn't going to solve anything. Sometimes, being honest helps…"

With that, she left with Twilight muttering.

"Yeah, I suppose…"

 **Author's Note: ** Aww, poor Twilight. He's beating himself over :( hopefully things will go back to normal! Toodles!


	14. About Zelda

**Author's Note:** I'm on the roll of updating aha. And we're nowhere even near the end XD and take this chapter as a totally random filler thing…hehe

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Jewel08 for reviewing the story. Thanks to toddsamuel01 for favoring and following the story and for favoring and following me as an author.

* * *

Chapter 14: About Zelda

The Links were sitting at the edge of the fountain in Castle Town. Red gave out a sigh.

"I'm bored," he whined.

Blue agreed. "For once, I agree with you. There's nothing else to do here…"

"Yeah and add that to the fact that we can't find Twilight or Sky," Purple mumbled. "Where the heck did those two disappeared?"

Time chuckled dryly. They still don't know what happened between the two and Time was not planning to tell them. It wasn't his business to tell.

"If I'm right, Twilight's probably in a bar, drowning away in sorrows," Time mumbled.

Green shot him a curious look. "What do you say that?"

Time blinked. "Ah, nothing. Forget it."

Green made a one last look at him before he shrugged it off. Time resumed staring around the market place. It really was quite beautiful with its marble stone and the gigantic fountain in the middle. If Time was right, then this Castle shouldn't really be different from his. Meaning that there would be secrets lying around, undiscovered.

"Hey, do you think we would be able to see the Princess?" Red said excitedly then paused. "Er…Queen? Is she a Princess or a Queen?"

"Princess," a voice stated. Red let out a small squeak of startle and he turned around only to find Twilight behind him. Twilight paused. "Although in a way, she's kind of a Queen…"

"Twilight!" Red exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

Twilight shrugged. "Around," he stuffed his hands in his pocket and sat beside Red, sulking. Red noticed the look and asked.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked.

Twilight shrugged it off. "Nothing."

This also didn't went unnoticed by Purple but he decided to change the subject.

"You said that there was a lot to do in Castle Town. Care to explain what they are?"

Twilight looked up and grinned.

* * *

Sky sighed as he kicked a nearby pebble. He knew he shouldn't be mad at Twilight—he meant well. After all, Twilight was only trying to protect him from being hurt.

So why did it hurt so bad?

 _Because it's my damn home_ , Sky thought bitterly.

That being said, what would happen to his people? What happens to them?

Sky shook his head as he tried to get rid of these thoughts but he couldn't. He was in a different realm—he should at least try to enjoy it. Try to engage the activities they had.

Sighing, Sky turned around on his heels and retreated his steps. He would eventually have to reunite with them. As he was reaching the centre of the marketplace, he suddenly screaming—a happy one. Raising an eyebrow, he stared at the pink tent with a sign saying STAR. Curious, Sky walked towards the tent but the minute he did, he saw all the other Links, a cage, a strange man with a strange outfit and a whole bunch of girls who were screaming their heads off.

Sky trailed his eyes past the peoples' shoulders in order to see who was in the cage. It was none other than Twilight who was zipping around, from one spot to another. He zipped so fast that Sky could barely catch his movements.

Eventually, a whistle was heard and the girls screamed again which made Sky cringe.

"And time is up!" the strange man exclaimed with wide eyes. "I can't believe that you managed to beat the game!" he stuttered before he mumbled quietly. "Impossible…"

"Alright, Twilight!" Red cheered. "You're amazing!" he spoke as his eyes sparkled with delight.

Twilight chuckled as he ruffled the kid's hair. "Thanks, kid."

"There he is!" one of the girls shouted.

"Oh no…"

Time chuckled evilly as he grinned. "Admirers?"

Twilight nodded. "And I'm outta here."

Twilight bolted out of his spot so fast that Time didn't get the chance to grab him and humiliate him. As Twilight was running away, he bumped into a person and nearly lost his balance. He looked up only to spot Sky.

There was a sudden intense silence that settled in the atmosphere and the other Links turned around.

"Hey, there's Sky!" Red pointed.

"Wait," Time said as he extended his hand out to stop Red from going.

Twilight drew in a sharp breath as the two were staring at each other. None of them said a word until Time walked towards them with an idea. He needs to have these two to make over.

"So," Time started as he slumped his arms over Sky and Twilight. "I hear this game is amazing with awesome prizes,"

"I don't need prizes, Time," Sky said coolly.

"Ah-ah, let me finish. Since Twilight beat this game with only ten seconds to spare, I think you can do better. See if you can do beat the game with five seconds to spare."

Twilight glared at him. "Are you implying that I'm bad—mfph!"

"What do you say, Sky? I know you love competitions," Time grinned. "And take this to the fact that you would be able to humiliate Twilight."

Twilight did a jaw-drop as Sky quirked an eyebrow.

And Sky found himself zipping from one spot to the next in the cage while Twilight was busy being irritated with his arms crossed over his chest. And here he was, thinking that Time was on his side.

Ha, fat chance.

And of course, the crowd went wild when the game over was but this only managed to make Twilight be even more irritated.

"Woah, Sky beat Twilight!" Red exclaimed.

And there was Sky waltzing past by Twilight with a smirk on his face.

"Are you trying to improve or break us?" Twilight hissed.

Time merely smirked. "You're forgetting _one_ thing because in the end, Sky would eventually come to seek your help."

"What?"

"Alright. We had excitements for one day, let's head out," Purple stated and the Links agreed.

Sky walked out of the tent only to hear screaming which alerted him.

"Look! There he is!" one of the girls screamed.

"The new STAR!" the second girl shrieked.

"Let's get him!"

Sky gave a confused look before Time chuckled.

"If I were you, I would start running. They're…something called _fangirls_ ," Time's grin grew wider.

Sky widened his eyes and before he knew it, he made a mad dash only to find the girls chasing after him.

Twilight stared at Time who eventually joined him.

"What?" Time asked.

"Are you trying to get him to hate me even more?" Twilight demanded.

Time shrugged. "Take it at a look at this way. The girls aren't chasing you anymore…"

* * *

Since Castle Town was being too much, the Links went out of there and found themselves lying on the softest grass of Lake Hylia. This place seemed to be a relaxation for all of them.

Twilight sighed as he opened his eyes to gaze at the blue cloudless sky. So far the weather had been really nice. He could go for a nice swim but all he wants to do was just to lie on the grass and do nothing.

"So," Time began as he propped himself on his elbows. Green raised his eyebrows.

"So," Green drawled.

"What do you guys think about Zelda?" Time began.

And of course, silence settled in. Blue blinked.

"What do you mean?"

Time sighed. "Exactly what the question says. What do you _think_ about Zelda? How do you… _feel_ about her?" he elaborated.

"Ah," Green replied. "She's pretty hot."

Purple, Blue and Red agreed.

"Yeah, she's so nice too," Red responded with delight.

"What about your lady, Twilight?" Time grinned.

Twilight rolled his eyes as he gave out a shrug. "I haven't met her until I started the 'whole saving Hyrule' though I've met her as a wolf at that time."

Time snorted. "I'm surprised she didn't ran away from the sight of you," he chuckled darkly which made Twilight sneer.

"What about _you_ then?" Twilight asked, glaring at his damn ancestor.

Out of all people, Time just _had_ to be his ancestor. Why do the Goddesses always have to pull cruel jokes on him?

Time shrugged. "Thought she was hot only to turn out that she ditched me by having me going back in order to regain my seven years as a normal kid."

"Ouch, that's cold," Sky said.

"Eh, you lose some. And you win some," Time gave a knowing look. "What about you Sky?"

"Actually, Zelda and I are childhood friends. There aren't any Princess or Queens where I'm from. Everyone's equal except for the Heads of the Academy," Sky explained.

"So that being said, which Zelda is the best?" Purple grinned playfully. Twilight gave a stunned look.

"You seriously did not just ask that, did you?"

Time chuckled. "What's the matter? Afraid that you'll lose?" he taunted.

Twilight sneered. "No. I know that my Zelda is more awesome than yours," he smirked.

Time scoffed. "No way."

"Unlike my Zelda, she didn't send me back to regain the seven years," Sky chuckled evilly.

Time glared at him. "Shut it."

"And what makes you think that _your_ Zelda is more awesome than ours?" Green inquired, eyes raising.

"The fact that she helped me out to defeat Ganon. I think that's pretty hot," Twilight responded.

The Links gave them a stun look which made Twilight look at them.

"What? Doesn't your Zeldas help you out?"

"Ahh, not really?" Green replied. "Heh…"

Twilight smirked. "And that's why my Zelda beats all."

Time rolled his eyes. "Okay but what about in bed?"

Twilight gasped, his eyes suddenly went wide as he face went red. "Wh—what?" he stammered.

Time grinned, knowing he got him off guard. "You slept with her, didn't you?"

"Of course I did," Twilight replied. "I offered her the bed and I slept on the floor."

Time and Sky sweat-dropped.

"Geez, Hylia," Time muttered. "This kid is thicker than Blue."

"Hey!" Blue scowled.

Sky sighed as he dragged himself towards Twilight. Their friendship may not be perfect but Sky might as well tell him and so, he whispered in Twilight's ear. And a second later, Twilight's face went a bright red color but this made the other four Links to chuckle.

"Time, you scum!" Twilight hissed.

Time laughed, a good heartedly one. Oh, how he loved to tease his descendant.

"What's going on?" Red asked as he pulled himself back to reality.

Twilight shook his head. "Nothing," he answered as he glared at Time. "Time's just being a dirt bag."

Time grinned.

"All in all, I still say that my Zelda is still the best," Twilight beamed triumphantly.

Sky rolled his eyes. "You wish."

If Sky had told the others the true identity of Zelda, then it would end them in silence for good and because of this thought, Sky smirked with glee.

 **Author's Note:** Hehe, so this chapter was a bit random but I felt like this was what the Heroes would do when they're not saving the world XD or at least go fishing…that being said, which Zelda do you think is the best?


	15. The Bug Princess

**Author's Note:** Hello there! *cheerful shout* hopefully I wasn't gone too long from this story; I've been focusing on Spider Man Homecoming so I managed to drag myself away from it XD anywho, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Jewel08 for reviewing the story.

* * *

Chapter 15: The Bug Princess

Time frowned, eyeing his strange descendant.

"What are you doing?" Time asked.

"Geez, Hylia! You scared me!" Twilight exclaimed, dropping the items which he was holding.

Time rolled his eyes before having a serious face. Twilight sighed.

"I reckoned that we should be heading to the next stop," Twilight spoke. "As much as I don't want to leave my home, we've got to get going."

Time nodded. "Alright…"

"Whatcha guys doin?" Red suddenly came out of nowhere.

Twilight secured his pouch tightly as he answered Red. "Getting ready to leave. We still need to make one more stop which is Castle Town to gather food and other necessary things."

"Aww, we have to leave?" Red pouted. "But I really like this place," he sniffed.

Twilight made a soft smile. "I know but hey, if you think about it, our next stop is your guys' home."

Red's eyes sparkled with delight as he wore a happy face. "Yay! I really missed home, to be honest," Red began to ramble.

"But how are we going to find the portal thing?" Green asked.

Twilight stopped in his thoughts. "I…uh…I honestly don't know. Usually, the portal appears at random times. As far as I know, there isn't a pattern to the portal's appearance."

"Fair enough," Blue agreed. "But I'm sure we're bound to see it coming anyway. Who knows? We might not reach Castle Town."

"That is a possibility," Purple nodded. "But we should start to head now."

* * *

After the usual two-day trip, the group finally arrived at Castle Town but Twilight had to stop at the front of the bridge in order to transform back to human.

"That's still pretty creepy," Blue pointed it out.

Twilight shrugged. "You'll get used to it. Trust me; I'm still not fully used to it either."

Just as they were about to enter, a help of cry came which alerted the group.

"What was that?" Sky wondered.

"I don't know. Let's find out," Green responded.

The group back-tracked, following the cry of help, turned around a corner only to see a young girl sitting on a pile of grass. The rest of the Links stared at the girl while Twilight gave a thoughtful look as he began to recognize who the girl was.

"Who's that?" Blue asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If I'm not mistaken," Twilight started. "I would say that is the Bug Princess, Agitha."

"Who?" Blue replied, blankly.

Twilight sighed as he walked towards the girl. "Hi Agitha."

The girl, Agitha, looked up only to have a smile on her face. "Link! How do you do? I haven't seen you in forever?"

Just as she spoke, the others came in which made her blink.

"Oh my…they are…more of you?" she asked, confused.

"Er, it's a long story. Were you the one who cried out for help?" Twilight asked.

"Oh yes! You see, I was just walking down the road, going back to my home and the minute I reached my home, the door had been opened. I've lost them. I don't know how they managed to escape but they weren't there," Agitha sniffed.

Twilight frowned. "Have you closed the door when you left?"

"I did…" she cried out. "Link, I know you're busy and all and it would mean _a lot_ to me…"

Twilight cringed a little, shifting awkwardly in his spot as he knew what she was going to ask.

"But would you mind if you and your friends help me search for my buggies? I would really appreciate it."

Twilight bit his lip before he sighed. "Alright…we could do it."

"Oh you would!? Oh thank you so much!" Agitha exclaimed, happily as she hugged Twilight who awkwardly patted her head.

"You're welcome."

They made their way into the market and the group stopped in their tracks.

"She's crazy. Who in the right mind would have a thing for bugs?" Blue complained.

"Alright, I know Bug hunting isn't anyone's forte—"Twilight began.

"I don't know…it seems like the kind of job for _you_ ," Time smirked.

Twilight glared. "But Agitha is an old friend of mine and since I know Time is happily bursting with energy, you can start to search around Hyrule Field."

Time's jaw dropped. "Are you _insane_? Do you not realize just how _big Hyrule Field is_? It's going to take forever!"

Twilight gave a smug. "Well then. I suggest you get started."

Time quirked his eyebrow as he scowled, muttering. "You're learning…"

"Blue and Red…you guys search the other half of Castle Town—if this happened recently, then there's a chance the bugs might still be around the market. Green and Purple; you guys search the other half of the market. Sky, since I don't want Time to have a hissy fit, you could join him on the field," Twilight spoke but that made Time sneer. "And as for me, I will join you two on the field…right then…let's start the bug hunt."

* * *

Blue muttered, kicking a pebble down the street.

"This is a waste of our time," Blue groaned.

"Aww, Blue. Don't be so negative. I think it's quite fun to do some bug hunting," Red replied delightfully. "And I think helping friends is so nice."

Blue rolled his eyes. "You think everything's sunshine and rainbows."

Red shrugged. "Well, I just like to think everything on the bright side instead of the dark side…"

Silence settled in as the two walked down the street but it wasn't until then where Red suddenly stopped since he thought he had heard something. Blue raised an eyebrow at the sudden pause, staring at Red who was looking around.

"Did you hear that?" Red asked.

Blue was about to say 'no' until he heard a small cricket sound and the two made eye contact, indicating that they heard the same sound. Silently, the two walked towards the noise until they came across a corner. There, was a sparkling bug cricketing.

"There it is," Red whispered.

Blue nodded. "If that's a bug then by great Hylia, that's a bug…"

"Okay, you go the other way and I'll come up from behind…"

Agreeing, Blue carefully walked backwards and then went around so that he was in front of the bug. The two Links gave a nod to each other before they were in position.

"Now!" Red hissed as both of them made a leap.

Unfortunately, the bug was too quick and it hopped out of the way, having Red and Blue crash into one another.

"Ow, that hurt," Blue moaned.

"It's getting away!" Red exclaimed. "Catch that bug!"

Blue groaned. "This is going to be the death of me."

* * *

Time scowled as he walked down the path of Hyrule Field. He doesn't even know where he is other than the fact that he was still closer to the Hyrule Castle. He could see the tall looking structure looming into the distance, standing proud. He sighed, irritably.

He should be out there, in action not doing some bug hunting for a friend of Twilight.

"Damn you," Time muttered.

All in all, Time still wonders where Twilight got his 'niceness'. Surely, not from him. Half the time, he wasn't that nice. Of course, that may have to do with Mido in his past childhood…

Either way, Twilight was a pushover and Time may have to have a little talk with him.

As he was walking aimlessly down the road, Time stopped in his tracks as he squinted his eyes. He thought he saw something sparkling or at least some kind of a reflection from the sunlight. Curious, he walked towards the shiny area and when he got there, he found himself staring at what it looked like a bug.

Time tightened his lips until they were white from pressure.

Bugs in this world are strange.

"Alright, little bug…come to daddy," Time muttered as he prepared to take his position.

He carefully walked towards the pesky insect until at the right time, he made a leap. Unluckily, the damn bug leaped away which made Time growl, cursing under his breath.

"I _will_ catch you!"

However, the bug seemed to mock him.

* * *

Sky groaned, shaking his foot in attempt to get the water out. That damn bug tricked him at the last minute. The insect had been clever enough to hop away at the last minute, forcing Sky to fall into the lake.

Had Bug catching been this hard?

He frowned as he thought back to his home and how he found Strich who had a thing for bugs. He will never understand that.

Sky paused in thought as he rummaged around his pouch until he found what he was looking for and grinned. Even though, he was in a different realm, they didn't took away his item.

The Bug Net.

"Where are you, you pesky thing?" Sky muttered as he resumed his hunting.

* * *

Twilight ran across the field in wolf form. He knew he had put the group at a disadvantage and gave them an impossible task but Agitha was a dear friend of him. But he hoped that they were pulling it off just fine.

Twilight crouched lower as he finally saw a bug that was shimmering in the sunlight. Grinning, he waited for the right moment and at last, he finally caught the bug. It squirmed from Twilight's grip who changed himself back to human.

"Nu uh, don't think so little bug," Twilight said as he put the insect in his pouch.

 _One down…and a whole bunch to go…_

As Twilight was walking down the field, trying to memorize the locations of the bug, an idea had sprung into his mind which made him stop in his tracks.

"I wonder…" he spoke softly, digging into his endless pouch. He pulled out a horseshoe-like object that had beautiful patterns and was made out of wood. And then, Twilight placed the Horse Call into his mouth and began to a whistle a high-pitched melody.

Twilight waited for a few minutes though he gave out a small sigh when nothing happened. As he began to walk, he suddenly felt the ground shaking a bit and his ears perked up a little as he carefully listened for the sound.

He would recognize those beat anyway.

Twilight turned around and there far at the distance, a figure came running, heading towards Twilight.

 **Author's Note:** I would give you three guesses as to it is although I made it quite obvious XD and really Agitha…bug hunting…? *facepalm* welp, won't the Links have a grand adventure? Hehe…what happens next? Find out!


	16. Reuniting with Epona

**Author's Note: ** GUYS ONLY TWO MORE DAYS UNTIL BATB COMES OUT. OMGOMGOMGOMOMG 3 I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR LIKE…FOREVER! I've seen the Little Mermaid trailer and uhm…it looks interesting? I don't know what to feel about it to be honest…BUT THEN WONDER WOMAN COMES OUT IN JUNE AF…*peace, quiet, tranquility, meditate* ANYWHO, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Jewel08 for reviewing the story. Thanks to James Birdsong (Guest) for reviewing the story. Thanks to Whatstoknow for reviewing the story. Thanks to Cats666 for following the story. Thanks to DianaxAkiraFTW for favoring the story. Thanks to DalekEmperorUltron for following the story. Thanks to Mercenaria del Sol for following the story. Thanks to Slyrocker for favoring the story.

 **Responses:**

Jewel08: Unfortunately, Twilight's Zelda would not make appearance—maybe during the fight with Ganon but other than that, there's a slim chance Zelda would appear. She would only be mentioned.

* * *

Chapter 16: Reuniting with Epona

Twilight grinned as he saw the figure coming closer and closer. The shadow halted in its track only to give out a neigh. The beautiful horse jumped up, kicking her hooves happily as she saw her Master. Once calm, Twilight nuzzled against her head, patting her gently.

"Hey girl," he spoke softly. "I bet you missed me."

She gave a soft nicker, nudging him which made Twilight grin.

"Come on. We got ourselves a job to do," Twilight spoke as he climbed on. "Yah!"

Epona neighed again and then she trotted before she broke into a run. Twilight grinned nonstop as the breeze hit his face though he welcomed it. This reminded him of the old times where the two would just roam around Hyrule, without worrying over Ganon. As they went straight ahead, Twilight was able to make out a shape into the distance. Due to his sharpened senses, he made out that the figure was Time who…didn't looked happy at all.

Sighing, Twilight decided to go and visit him. When he did, he halted Epona to a stop which earned a nicker from her.

Time stopped what he was doing and turned around only to see a big chestnut horse which startled him for a brief moment. He would recognized the horse from anywhere. He was about to say the name until Time looked up to see her rider but he made a scowl.

"Of course you would have a horse," Time replied annoyed.

Twilight rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you too," however, Twilight stared at his ancestor suspiciously before he raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Time answered.

Twilight sighed. "Yes there is. You froze in your tracks so what is it?" he asked as he climbed down.

Time glared at his descendant for being so annoying. He gave out a puff of sigh, struggling to speak the words out.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Twilight spoke quietly.

There was a small silence between the two and it wasn't until then that Time spoke, biting his lip.

"It's just that…" he struggled again, trying to find the words. "Your horse…she reminds me…of mine…Epona."

Twilight got quiet as he trailed his eyes to the ground. "My horse…she's named…Epona…" he snapped his head back only to have Time staring at him. "When we were in your realm, you could've called your horse. But you didn't. Why?"

Time tore his gaze away, staring at something else. He always hated these kind of talks.

"After I defeated Ganon…" Time closed his eyes, exhaling his breath. It still hurts to talk about it. "Zelda send me back in time with an instrument—the Ocarina. She sent me back just so I could regain back my seven years of childhood. In doing so…the reason why I didn't called Epona…was because I thought she wouldn't recognize me…I thought she wouldn't remember who I was," Time spoke as he kicked a small pebble from irritation. "I've lost everyone that day. I even lost Navi…"

Twilight stared at Time, taking in what he had just told him. Out of all the Links, Twilight felt like Time had the worst struggle while being the hero.

"I don't think she wouldn't Time," Twilight spoke quietly. "Even though you went back in time, I still think that Epona would've remembered you. Or at least have some kind of memory about you."

"I suppose…" Time mumbled as he turned away to resume his endless bug hunting.

Twilight watched his ancestor as he walked away which made Twilight be in silence.

* * *

Blue let out a sigh of relief as he felt the pressure of his feet subsiding as he sat down on the ground. They had been going around Castle Town nonstop without a break until Red finally stated to have a small rest.

In short, Blue's feet were killing him.

"Man, this is going to take forever," Blue moaned, sprawling out on the ground.

"But it's so much fun!" Red replied happily. "Aww, you're so cute," he said as he patted a kitten's head.

They were currently resting at a spot where they was a house, having the yard being full kittens. They hoped that the owner wouldn't mind even though Blue insisted that they shouldn't be here but Red being Red got distracted by the kittens.

"I'm going to name you Brownie. And you shall be Fluffy and Softy and Starry…"

Blue groaned, trying to shut Red's voice out.

So far, the two had captured only five bugs out of who knows how much there is. Blue wondered how the others were doing but he scowled. Of course, Twilight would have a much bigger advantage than they would, seeing as how they are still in his realm and how Twilight had the ability to transform into a wolf.

Naturally, if Twilight had a horse, Blue would want to do nothing other than throwing Twilight into the lake and say it was an accident. Hopefully he would drown…but there's a very slim chance.

"Hey, how do you think the others are doing?" Blue suddenly asked.

Red shrugged. "I don't know. Do you think we should meet up?"

Blue bit his lip. "I suppose…if we know where they are."

Red paused as he went over his thoughts. "Well, didn't Twilight said that Green and Purple would be searching the other half of the market? Sky, Time and Twilight were to be searching around in Hyrule Field and I don't really feel like going to Hyrule Field—we could get lost there…"

"True…" Blue agreed then he trailed off. "Well, I guess our best option is to search for Green and Purple."

* * *

"So…do you think that we would ever get to see Twilight's Zelda while we are in this realm?" Green asked as they were aimlessly roaming around the market.

Purple shrugged. "I don't know. We probably won't seeing how she's busy and all; helping to rebuild the castle—at least that's what Twilight told us."

"Hmm…"

During the hunt, they had managed to capture at least ten bugs which made Green be pretty proud of himself from this ridiculous task Twilight had given them. Well actually, the only reason why they captured so much was because due to Purple's smarts and Green's strategy.

"How do you think the others are doing with this tank less task?" Green asked.

Purple shrugged. "Knowing Twilight, I'm sure he has no trouble at all though I wouldn't say that much about the others…but in all honesty, it really is quite easy to capture these critters."

"Yeah though I still think Twilight being able to transform into a wolf is still creepy," Green added.

"I'm sure after this adventure of ours, we would be used to that," Purple responded.

* * *

Sky proudly walked the fields of Hyrule, having plentiful of bugs in his bug net. After knowing the trick, catching the insects is easier than he thought. Smiling gleefully, Sky resumed his trekking until the ground suddenly shook, feeling a heavy beat that pounded against the earth.

Sky paused for a brief moment, having his hand grasping at his sword. However, the heavy footsteps came to a halt followed by a neigh. Sky jumped with startle as he fell back to the ground after he lost his balance. He then looked up to see Twilight and it took a moment for Sky to realize that Twilight was riding upon a horse.

"Hey have you seen Time?"

"Yes because I can totally keep track of everyone's whereabouts," Sky replied sarcastically.

Twilight rolled his eyes. "But seriously though? Had he ever crossed your path?"

Sky raised an eyebrow. "No. Why?"

Twilight sighed. "I might've upset him."

"Of course you did…you know, lately you and Time did nothing other than arguing with each other. To be honest, I'm getting tired of you two fighting. Why can't you two get along?"

Twilight bit his lip though he tightened his grip on the reins until they turned white.

"I guess we're too different."

Sky snorted. "If anything you guys are more alike than you think," he paused. "Wait…why do you get to have a horse?"

Twilight quirked an eyebrow. "Because she's _mine_ , bird boy. I bet you don't even know how to ride a horse, do you?"

Sky hesitated. "Well…no…but we ride birds as you saw…and I'm not _bird boy_ , Wolf boy."

Twilight snorted. "Keep telling yourself that. Oh and if you finish your bug hunting, meet at the fountain in the Castle market. Hyah!"

With that, Twilight ran off which left Sky scowl and be in his thoughts.

 **Author's Note: ** Ah, still have that rift between Sky and Twilight…but in all honesty, I do feel bad for Time; he had the worst experience as a hero…What happens next? Find out!


	17. Fading Into Existence

**Author's Note:** So I saw Beauty and the Beast a week ago and…IT WAS AMAZING! The casting, scenes…it was all so perfect. And of course, Gaston was being Gaston XD so if you haven't watched it, I recommend. Totally. Anyways, I'm actually excited for this chapter aha XD onwards and upwards! Let's get going!

 **Shout Outs;** Thanks to Destine Star for following and favoring the story. Thanks to nightisnotburning for following the story. Thanks to Eeveecat1248 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Kalliso-Myth for following the story. Thanks to Guest for reviewing the story.

* * *

Chapter 17: Fading Into Existence

Ganon stared deeply at the ground as though he found it fascinating. No matter what he does, he just can't get rid of those pesky Links. It's bad enough that he had to deal with one of them but to deal with _all_ of them?

He growled from annoyance and what the heck those two witches are doing anyway?

He scoffed; they're useless anyways. All they did was cause more chaos and trouble.

"Witch!" Ganon roared.

At once, in a puff of smoke, Koume appeared.

"Yes, your evilness?"

"How goes the solution? The sooner I deal with Link, the sooner I can get rid of him and be in full power. Now, what is the delay?"

"Well, your cruelness, we are still developing a potion that could fix this whole dilemma but this could take a while and we need some er ingredients which we don't have—"

Ganon sighed annoyed. "Fine," he growled. "Take your time and go find some ingredients."

"Of course, your wickedness," just as Koume as about to vanish, she suddenly stopped as though she had an idea in her mind. "You know, if you really want to make the Links be miserable, why don't you brainwash one of them or something," she suggested before vanishing.

That made Ganon think.

"Hmm, not a bad idea…"

* * *

"I think we had captured every single bug there is in existence," Red replied as he was slumping against the wall, sprawled out.

Blue agreed. "Yeah, Twilight better be grateful for this stupid bug hunting and all because he couldn't say no to this Agitha person," he grumbled.

"But I think it's nice to help out a friend."

Blue groaned annoyed. "Why do you think everything is nice?"

Red shrugged. "It's better to look things in a positive way than at a negative way."

"I suppose…"

Sooner or later, the rest of the group began to join Blue and Red. Each of them were holding a bag that contained the bugs.

"Is this the end?" Time muttered as he sat down on the edge of the fountain.

"Yes. You guys can wait here while I deliver these to Agitha and then we can move on," Twilight stated.

Sky breathed out a relief. "Thank Hylia…" he muttered.

Twilight rolled his eyes before he grabbed the bags and walked down the path where he would eventually reach Agitha. A few minutes later, Twilight came back, empty handed and he stared at the group.

"Well?" Purple asked.

Twilight nodded. "She said thank you to everyone and she couldn't be more grateful now that her precious bugs are at home, safe and sound and she wished us luck for our journey."

"See? I told you it would be rewarding," Red pointed it out.

Time quirked an eyebrow. "Right. If we're done being all lovey dovey, can we get going?"

Twilight sighed. "Fine. Geez, you guys are so impatient," he muttered.

* * *

Twilight sighed as he poked the campfire with a branch Green had found when he collected the wood for the fire. He's going to miss home and the fact that he hadn't visited Ordon Village makes him upset but he knew that he had little time and needed to get going.

But the problem with this journey is that they couldn't pinpoint the portal no matter what suggestions they throw out. It seems as though that the gateway literally appears out of nowhere whenever it wants which made it difficult for them.

Twilight glanced at the right to see the group fast asleep. It was hard to believe that there were other heroes—that look like each other and have the same name—exist in different timelines. He still wonders what made them heroes in the first place and how they were awaken.

Perhaps one of the most intriguing Links is Time himself. Twilight couldn't help but to keep on thinking about him. He has such an interesting aura of mystery around him that truly makes him be different than the rest of them.

He supposed he did found it cool when Time actually helped him out, learning new sword techniques. Well, if that really was him. Twilight had also thought that Shade was, in some way, related to him.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Twilight jumped from the unexpected voice. As he turned around, he expected to see Time but instead it was Green.

"Nah. Someone has to keep guard around the camp."

Green gave a small smile but it vanished. He sat next to Twilight and stared at the crackling fire.

"You miss your home, don't you?" Green asked.

"Yeah…if there was one place where I could stay all day, it would be my village."

"So, why don't you visit?" Green quizzed.

"We don't have time," Twilight muttered. "Or otherwise, trust me, I would go there."

Green sighed. "Life's tough. It stinks sometimes."

Twilight chuckled. "Yeap. I agree."

Soon enough, morning came and the once bright fire was now put out so all the smoke was now visible. Red opened his eyes before he stretched out, giving out a yawn.

"Well, I feel refreshed," Red announced happily. He then turned around and saw Blue who was still sleeping. He frowned. "Aww, come on Blue. Don't spend all your day sleeping! Blue, wake up," he whined.

"Five more minutes," Blue muttered incoherently.

A small scowl was made which gave Red a reluctant sigh. Giving a last final stretch, Red got up and walked towards Sky, Twilight and Purple who seemed to be having some sort of discussion.

"…Well, I think it would make much more sense if we go to a place where the portal would open," Sky stated.

"Uh huh and _where_ would we go then?" Purple challenged.

Twilight sighed. They've been at this for over just a little half an hour and it's really wearing him out.

"What about you, Twilight? This is your home after all," Purple pointed out.

"Oh so my opinion matters now?" he scowled.

"Try to be serious, will you?" Purple muttered angrily.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Red spoke as he decided to make himself known. Almost instantly, Sky and Purple jumped from the unexpected voice while Twilight chuckled.

"Nothing. Just trying to figure out where to go next. Sky here thinks we should go somewhere where the portal would randomly open," Purple replied.

"Well, it makes _sense_ ," Sky said hastily. "Think about it."

Red tilted his head to the side as he stared at the drawn map that was on the ground.

"What are the x's and o's?"

"The X's represent us. The O's shows the possibilities of where the portal could appear," Twilight explained.

"That doesn't really help if there are numerous positions, will it?"

"What do you know about maps, Red?" Purple mumbled.

Well for one, it creates too much problem and two, like I said before, it doesn't pinpoint to your final targeted locations. Now if we—"Red paused and he gestured to the map. "May I?"

Twilight shrugged as he scooted over. Red then kneeled down on his knees and erased the current map that was on the dirt. He then started to change the tactics.

"If we just narrow it to four unique locations, then we should go from there."

The other Links stared at the new places with wide eyes as Purple opened his mouth as though he was a fish out of water. As Twilight examined the new map carefully, he realized that one of the four places was Faron Woods.

"Why did you choose Faron Woods?" Twilight asked, curious.

Red shrugged. "I don't know. Something about it appeals to me."

Twilight cringed slightly. He left out Faron Woods on purpose as beyond those woods, there was Temple of Time.

"Whatsa going on?" a sleepy voice stated.

The group turned around to see Blue rubbing his eyes from sleep.

"Red had just been named 'the Strategist," Sky answered and that seemed to wake Blue up.

"Red? Alright, Purple. What did you feed Red?" he demanded.

"I didn't do anything!" Purple cried out.

"Good job," Twilight replied which made Red beam proudly. Twilight then got up but before he left, he spoke. "Right before we head off to…Arbiter's Ground…" he grimaced. "I'm just gonna go for a walk a little."

Purple nodded. "Alright."

As Twilight left, Green and Time eventually woke up and joined the group and Purple told them everything that has happened so far.

* * *

Twilight sighed. After the recent discussion, he was quite happy that it had ended since he didn't know how much he could take the arguing between Sky and Purple. Sure Purple was smart but sometimes even he could go overboard and that caused conflict.

These Links were getting complicated and perhaps, Twilight liked it better when there was only him.

 _They're such a pain_ , he thought but maybe he could only really stand Red. And a bit of Sky…until he told him about the City in the Sky. Twilight knew he should've Sky earlier about the City but even Twilight couldn't figure out when to tell him.

However, when he looked up, he blinked when he thought he saw something up ahead. Twilight frowned and at first, he thought nothing of it but as he more of it, he began to realize that it was a person.

He frowned when he thought that it was a bit odd for a random person to be here but then again, this was Hyrule—people from Castle Town would sometimes come to the Field to lounge around.

Being curious, Twilight began to walk towards the person who appeared to be sitting on the grass.

"Uh, hello? Are you lost?" Twilight called out.

This gained the attention of the girl who had pale blonde hair with a green head band followed by an intricate pattern of a knee-length white dress. Twilight slightly shivered, having an uneasy feel about this girl. Perhaps it was the eyes which were pale opal colored.

"Help me…" the girl replied.

"Uhm, alright…" even his Wolf senses were starting to pick up.

"I want to go home…"

"Where is your home?"

"Not here," she answered mysteriously. "It's strange though. It seems I have already found my home at the same time."

Twilight gave her a blank look. "What? That doesn't make any sense."

"It soon will…" the girl replied eerily and then the next thing Twilight knew was suddenly being fading away and his usual blue eyes were changed into red.

 **Author's Note:** Oh My…Twilight…maybe you should stick to your group and not wander off…what will happen next? Find out! Toodles!


End file.
